Ce qui aurait du se passer
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: 'Non Albus, Harry n'ira pas à Griffondor, il est bien trop Serpentard pour cela.' Parce que vraiment, pour survivre chez ces horribles moldus, il devait développer les traits d'un serpent et avoir sa part de Ténèbres et de haine. OS, Tom/Harry, Mpreg.


Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire que j'ai pratiquement écrite en une journée après avoir eut l'idée samedi matin et avoir tapé une trentaine de pages jusqu'à 4h du matin. Après évidemment j'ai eut une panne d'inspiration et il m'a fallut trois jour pour écrire les quatre dernières pages…

Enfin.

Quelques précisions pour cette histoire que je juge nécessaire :

\- tout d'abord comme indiqué c'est un Tom/Harry avec du Mpreg.

\- après il n'y aura pas de bashing, enfin selon moi, et pas de personnage particulier par contre :

\- les moldus vont _clairement_ s'en prendre plein la figure. Je ne vous dit pas comment, mais il ne fait pas bon être un moldu dans cette histoire.

\- je me suis concentré sur mes personnages, donc il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas expliquées, comme les réactions des autres à certains événements mais c'est voulu parce que mes personnages s'en fiche de ce que ces autres en particulier ressentent.

\- je tiens à vous rappeler que ce n'est pas parce que je l'écrit que je le pense ou l'approuve. Harry va devenir un personnage qui a sa part de haine et de ténèbres et donc faire des actions en fonction, ce qui ne veux pas dire que j'approuve (après tout, même moi je l'ai trouvé un peu extrême et pourtant je suis l'auteure!)

\- la fic est longue, elle fait deux pages de plus qu'Un Tournois pas comme les autres qui était elle aussi assez conséquente. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai l'impression que la fin va trop vite car tout le reste est plutôt bien développé pour un OS. En fait, là encore j'ai hésité à faire des chapitres mais au final j'ai gardé le format de base.

\- dernier point: je suis navrée s'il reste des fautes mais la ville d'Amiens a décidée que 21h30 était le moment idéal pour utiliser un marteau piqueur juste sous ma fenêtre. Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point c'est compliqué de se concentrer avec ça...

Finalement, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez.

* * *

 **Ce qui aurait du se passer**

Le 31 Juillet 1991 trouva Harry Potter dans son placard sous l'escalier. Le petit savait que bientôt il serait sortit par la poigne sèche de sa tante pour aller préparer la petit déjeuner auquel il n'aurait pas droit de toucher car il n'avait pas été sage. Il avait été un monstre. Encore. Le 23 Juin dernier précisément quand il avait libéré accidentellement un énorme serpent, surpris par le fait de pouvoir lui parler. Bien sur il avait été accusé de la disparition de la vitre immédiatement par sa 'famille' et comme punition il passait tout son temps dans son placard sauf quand il devait faire ses corvées. Comme prédit, sa tante vint le chercher et il prépara rapidement le déjeuné gargantuesque de la famille Dursley tout en chipant un peu par-ci par-là histoire de ne pas mourir de faim. Depuis le temps, il avait appris comment survivre dans cette maison.

Une fois les trois Dursley attablés il partit voir s'il y avait du courrier. Il regarda rapidement pour qui et de qui étaient les lettres afin de savoir s'il était en danger ou non en restant près de son oncle (il se souvenait de la ceinture après qu'il ait reçu un PV pour excès de vitesse trois ans plus tôt). Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit une lettre à son nom. Étrange, personne ne lui écrivait jamais… Il blanchit en voyant que ça venait d'une 'école de sorcellerie' et encore plus en voyant que c'était adressé à Harry Potter (il avait encore du mal avec son nom, vu qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis 5 ans, soit depuis qu'il était obligé d'aller à l'école), mais aussi car c'était marqué 'dans le placard sous l'escalier'. Il cacha rapidement l'enveloppe dans les habits trop larges de Dudley et fit comme si de rien était. S'il devait faire une première hypothèse il dirait que c'était une mauvaise blague de Dudley pour le faire punir. Après tout, il avait interdiction de révéler où il dormait, ni ses conditions de vie et encore mois le droit de parler de choses _anormales_.

Une fois de retour dans son placard il prit le temps de lire la lettre à travers la faible lumière qui filtrait de la porte, son ampoule ayant grillé six mois plus tôt. Il se dit que pour une blague de Dudley, elle était drôlement évoluée, un peu trop même, surtout qu'il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Bizarre. Il cacha tout ça sous son matelas de fortune. Le lendemain, comme noté sur la lettre, on vint toquer à la porte à 8h précises. Harry était dans la cuisine et faisait la vaisselle, sans avoir rien mangé comme d'habitude.

_ Va ouvrir, monstre, et sois poli ! Fit sèchement sa tante.

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte après s'être séché les mains. Il ouvrit et pu voir de l'autre côté une femme à l'allure sévère, portant un chignon grisonnant et une robe stricte d'un beau vert bouteille. Elle lui fit un doux sourire :

_ Bonjour Harry. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, je viens pour t'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de faire tes courses pour la rentrée.

Le petit brun se contenta de la sonder du regard. Cette femme devait être l'auteur de la lettre qu'il avait reçu hier et qu'il avait caché dans l'espoir d'éviter une série de coup que son oncle ne manquerait pas de faire pleuvoir sur lui. Mais apparemment la dame était décidée à raccourcir son espérance de vie.

_ Je suis désolé madame mais je ne souhaite pas aller dans votre école. Au revoir.

Il lui referma la porte au nez et alla dire à sa tante que c'était une erreur. La personne s'était trompée de porte. Il retourna prestement à sa vaisselle.

De l'autre côté du panneau de bois, Minerva était confuse. Que devait-elle faire ? Le petit ne souhaitait apparemment pas venir à Poudlard mais Albus ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Elle savait que ce n'était pas poli mais elle fit un petit moulinet discret de sa baguette cachée dans sa manche et entra après avoir déverrouillé la porte. Elle s'avança dans le couloir, allant vers la salle à manger où elle entendait du bruit. Elle passa à côté d'un placard ouvert, sous l'escalier. Elle ne sut jamais pourquoi elle y jeta un œil, curiosité sans doute, mais elle le fit et se figea en voyant sur le mur un dessin d'enfant. Par Godric, mais qui accrochait des dessins d'enfants dans des placards ?! Elle poussa la porte et ce qu'elle vit la figea d'effroi. Un petit matelas était posé, une fine couverture d'un côté, quelques soldats de plombs cassés, le dessin avec marqué 'la chambre de Harry' et du coin de l'œil elle vit un bout de la lettre envoyée à Harry Potter. Elle n'avait pas vérifié, tout se faisant automatiquement, mais elle souleva la lettre et regarda l'enveloppe 'Mr Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive, Placard sous l'escalier'. Elle se releva et avisa Harry, de l'autre côté de la porte du placard, qui s'était figé, les yeux élargit d'horreur.

Minerva était une lionne. Elle agissait en écoutant son cœur et ses tripes. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, elle allait utiliser la toute petite parcelle de Serpentard en elle qu'elle avait toujours vaillamment refoulée. Elle fit signe au garçon de s'approcher d'elle.

_ Jeune homme. Chuchota-t-elle. Prenez ce qui vous est précieux et partons d'ici. Je vous promet de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous n'ayez pas à revenir dans cet endroit.

Elle vit le garçon la juger, de son regard si vert et si semblable à celui de sa mère. Et elle le vit accepter. Elle en fut soulagée. Harry de son côté, se dit que de toute façon, mort pour mort, autant essayer de sauver sa peau en suivant cette femme qui avait l'air honnête dans son désir de l'aider. Au pire, il pourrait toujours s'enfuir et survivre dans la rue, ça ne devait pas être plus compliqué que de vivre au 4 Privet Drive…

Il se pencha dans son placard et saisit sa couverture de bébé qu'il avait depuis son arrivée ici. Elle était douce et bleu avec des dessins de Bambi imprimés dessus. Il savait par sa tante que c'était emmailloté dedans qu'il avait été déposé sur le perron de leur porte, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait pour dormir depuis dix ans. Mais la couverture semblait diffuser de la chaleur en permanence et ne se salissait jamais. Il n'avait pas posé de questions, se contentant d'accepter cette bénédiction qui lui permettait de survivre à l'hiver.

Doucement, il suivit la femme et sortit de Privet Drive. Se jurant qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, ça ne serait plus jamais sa maison. Il sentit comme une vague autour d'eux mais n'y prêta pas attention, se contentant de suivre la dame en silence. Minerva de son côté avait sentit les barrières s'effondrer et se hâta, ne voulant pas expliquer au Directeur pourquoi le petit ne considérait plus cet endroit comme sa maison, faisant ainsi tomber les barrières de protection. Car Albus avait été clair, tant que le Survivant se sentait chez lui dans cette demeure alors les barrières de sang seraient actives et infranchissables.

Elle l'emmena dans une ruelle déserte et le regarda avant d'appeler le Magicobus tout en transfigurant un bout de papier dans sa poche en bandeau qu'elle mit sur sa tête pour cacher la célèbre cicatrice.

_ Nous allons aller dans un endroit plus calme et je vous expliquerais tout. Dit-elle en levant sa baguette. En attendant ne prononcez pas votre nom de famille, quoi qu'il advienne.

Un autre coup de baguette et ses vêtement devinrent propres et à sa taille, elle lui donna un sac en bandoulière dans lequel il mit sa précieuse couverture avant de le poser sur son épaule, le tout en silence. Ils montèrent quand le bus apparut et, même si le voyage fut mouvementé, il ne se plaignit pas. Observant, analysant et récoltant des informations afin de pouvoir comprendre comment tout fonctionnait et comment il allait pouvoir survire, quel comportement adopter pour passer inaperçu, se fondre dans la masse. Ils arrivèrent dans un coin reculé et la dame le fit entrer dans un manoir et le dirigea dans un salon. Elle écrivit deux lettres et les envoya dans la cheminée qui s'enflamma légèrement avant que le silence s'installe. Elle sortit de la pièce quelques secondes le temps de dire quelque chose à quelqu'un et revint s'asseoir en face de lui.

_ Harry, que sais-tu du monde magique ?

_ La magie n'existe pas. Fit-il doctement, se souvenant des enseignements de son oncle qui lui répétait à coup de ceinture que ça n'existait pas.

Minerva soupira avant de lui dire qui si, ça existait, que ses parents, comme lui, étaient sorciers et qu'ils n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture, mais assassinés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un mage noir très puissant. Elle lui expliqua beaucoup de choses pendant qu'il buvait un thé et mangeait des petits gâteaux apparut sur la table basse. Harry gardait un visage neutre, il analysait tout ce que la dame lui disait mais aussi ses gestes quand elle le disait. Le langage corporel pouvait en dire beaucoup sur une personne. Lui emmagasinait les savoirs, les triaient, les analysaient en silence, ne décrochant pas un mot. Finalement, peu après qu'elle eut finit, deux personnes sortirent de la cheminée. Harry les regarda calmement, analysant pour savoir s'il y avait danger ou non. La femme en blanc, Poppy Pomfresh selon la dame, était infirmière et semblait vouloir se jeter sur lui mais qu'avec des intentions bienfaitrices, étrange. L'homme en noir, Severus Snape, le regardait comme s'il était la pire chose que le monde ait porté mais semblait en même temps désespéré, coupable, nostalgique avec une envie de le protéger, encore plus étrange…

_ Harry, Poppy est infirmière, elle va voir si tout va bien pour toi. Severus va l'aider, c'est un maître des potions.

Harry acquiesça, toujours en silence, et se laissa déshabiller par la dame en blanc. Il connaissait son corps et savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le montrer, trop incriminant pour sa 'famille', mais comme il avait décidé plus tôt que le 4 Privet Drive n'était plus son chez-lui, il décida à cet instant que les Dursley n'étaient plus sa famille. Il eut l'impression que quelque chose se brisait en lui mais ça ne lui fit aucun mal, au contraire, il se sentait soulagé d'un poids, même s'il n'en montra rien aux trois autres qui, de toute façon, étaient concentrés sur les lumières qui l'entouraient et les papiers qui se remplissaient près de lui.

Poppy regardait, tout comme Minerva et Severus, les papiers se remplir, un air horrifié sur le visage. Elle eut envie de pleurer devant les résultats, comment pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant ? Mais elle se reprit vite, hors de question que son patient souffre d'avantage ! Harry ne sentit pas venir le sort de sommeil qui l'envoya chez Morphée, mais quand il se réveilla, il n'avait plus mal nul part et était dans un lit confortable comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Près de lui se trouvait les trois adultes.

_ Mr Potter, fit l'infirmière, je suis heureuse de vous dire que vous êtes entièrement guérit. Nous avons soigné toutes vos blessures sauf votre cicatrice au front qui refuse de partir et votre myopie a également était traitée.

_ Merci madame.

_ C'est normal jeune homme. Je suis l'infirmière de Poudlard, quand tu seras à l'école n'hésite pas à venir me voir au moindre problème.

_ D'accord madame.

Severus et Poppy prirent rapidement congé, le premier pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait vu et la deuxième pour retourner auprès de sa famille chez qui elle était en vacance. Minerva se tourna vers Harry.

_ Il est midi passé, allons manger et après nous irons à Gringotts voir ce que nous pouvons faire.

Ils mangèrent dans le calme, Harry avala peu de choses mais Minerva ne le força pas. Il apprit encore plus de choses de la dame, comme par exemple qu'il serait très riche, ce que les Gobelins lui confirmeraient bien assez tôt. Minerva et lui y furent rapidement. Un passage dans la cheminée plus tard et ils étaient dans le hall de la banque. L'animagus les dirigea vers un comptoir éloigné et demanda doucement au gobelin s'il était possible de s'entretenir avec le gestionnaire des coffres Potter. Harry continuait d'observer en silence ce qui l'entourait et continua lorsqu'il fut assis dans un bureau face à un Gobelin.

_ Mme McGonagall, Héritier Potter-Black, je suis Ragnar, directeur de la banque et gestionnaire des coffres Potter et Black.

_ Potter-Black ? S'étonna immédiatement Minerva.

_ Sirius Black est le dernier descendant des Black en vie, il possède donc le titre de Lord Black et il a fait de son filleul son seul et unique héritier à sa naissance.

_ Mais… il aurait du être déchu de ses droits après son entrée à Azkaban !

_ Mais il n'y a pas eut de procès, Madame, raison pour laquelle il est Lord de plein droit.

Minerva blanchit, cette journée commençait à être un peu trop intense pour elle… surtout qu'elle savait qui était à la tête du Magenmagot à ce moment et chargé de donner un procès à tous les mangemorts capturés. Son ancien mentor avait visiblement fait beaucoup d'erreurs…

_ Pour quelles raison êtes-vous ici ? Même si je m'en doute un peu vu que deux alarmes ont retentit : la première car l'Héritier Potter-Black ne reconnaissait plus l'endroit où il vivait comme sa demeure, le laissant à la rue, et la deuxième car il a renié sa dernière famille de sang en vie. Je suis d'ailleurs navré de vous annoncer le décès de votre tante et de votre cousin dans un accident de voiture, la douleur du rejet a fait perdre le contrôle de son véhicule à Pétunia Dursley.

Harry se contenta d'un sourire en coin purement satisfait et d'un hochement de tête au Gobelin qui ne fut pas remarqué par Minerva qui fixait la créature les yeux écarquillés.

_ Pourrais-je savoir ce que je possède, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Harry à Ragnar.

Harry apprit alors qu'il était très riche, qu'il avait plusieurs propriétés mais aussi qu'il pouvait être émancipé en acceptant sa bague de Lord Potter, comme l'aurait voulut son père à ses 11 ans s'il devait lui arriver malheur ainsi qu'à Lily.

_ J'accepte.

Harry récupéra la bague de Lord à son pouce droit et celle d'Héritier des Black à son pouce gauche. Il discuta des différentes propriétés où il pourrait finir ses vacances et choisit le château ancestral des Potter qui était impénétrable pour qui ne faisait pas partit de la famille Potter (sachant qu'il était le dernier…). Il apprit qu'il avait là-bas des serviteurs qui l'attendaient pour prendre soin de lui et hocha la tête, satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il demanda ensuite à la dame si ses courses pouvaient être remises à plus tard, le temps qu'il digère tout ce qui était arrivé. Minerva accepta en souriant et partit après que Ragnar lui ait confirmé qu'ils attendaient un elfe des Potter qui l'emmènerait en sécurité. Elle aussi avait besoin de digérer toutes les révélations.

_ Directeur Ragnar, pourrais-je faire un tour dans mes coffres avant de partir, s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais aussi savoir si cela est possible d'avoir des papiers qui résument tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la mort de mes parents vis-à-vis de mes possessions.

_ Naturellement Lord Potter, un gobelin va vous conduire dans vos différents coffre pendant que je prépare ces papiers.

_ Merci beaucoup Directeur.

Harry se balada dans ses coffres, analysant les montagnes d'or, les artefacts précieux et les livres qui s'entassaient. Il aimait les livres. Depuis qu'il avait été à l'école il adorait les livres et adorait lire. Il se réfugiait souvent dans la petite bibliothèque de l'école, autant pour échapper aux brutes dont son cousin faisait partie que pour en apprendre le plus possible. Il avait toujours été très intelligent, il ne se vantait pas, il le savait simplement. A sa rentrée à l'école il avait eut pendant un trimestre entier des 20 à tous ses devoirs, surclassant tout le monde, mais cela n'avait guère plu à son oncle et sa tante quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il était meilleur que leur Dudlinouchet d'amour. Il se souvenait de sa correction juste après et de la torture qu'avaient été les vacances de Noël sans eau ni nourriture, enfermé dans son placard pendant deux semaines. Il se demandait encore comment il avait survécu…

Il regarda les couvertures, ne pouvant tous les prendre il se dit qu'il en choisirait que quelques uns. Il fut intrigué par un premier avec une couverture noire _'L'essence de la magie : ni noire, ni blanche'_ ça avait l'air intéressant. Il prit un autre livre _'Les bonnes manières pour jeunes Héritiers et Grand Lords'_ , totalement ce dont il avait besoin, même si ce livre avait l'air vieux, il devrait être intéressant. Il prit un dernier livre qui l'attira bien plus que les autres : _'Culture sorcière : Héritage et_ _B_ _énédiction'_. Il avait compris de la dame que là où il vivait avant c'était le monde moldu, le monde sans magie, mais que lui appartenait au monde magique, il était donc ravi de ce livre, avec il allait pouvoir complètement abandonner ce monde qui l'avait fait souffrir et embrasser la culture sorcière, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter. Il oublierait Noël qu'il passait affamé dans son placard à prier pour avoir un cadeau, il oublierait Halloween qu'il passait pourchassé par son cousin et sa bande et où il finissait souvent en sang pour ne pas avoir été assez rapide, il oublierait Pâques où il regardait son cousin s'empiffrer de chocolat alors que son souhait le plus cher était de n'avoir qu'une miette de cette chose qui paraissait si bonne. Il oublierait tout ça, et ne reviendrait jamais en arrière. Dorénavant, il sera un sorcier.

Il sortit finalement de son coffre avec les trois livres dans son sac où sa couverture était toujours et se dirigea avec le Gobelin accompagnateur dans le bureau de Ragnar.

_ Lord Potter, fit ce dernier, permettez-moi de vous présenter Sty, le majordome en chef des elfes des Potter.

_ Jeune Maître, un plaisir de vous revoir.

_ Enchanté Sty. Répondit simplement le brun.

_ Il va vous mener au château des Potter et vous ramènera dans une semaine pour vos courses avec Mme McGonagall.

_ Très bien. Merci Directeur pour votre temps et votre accueil, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation.

_ A vous aussi, Lord Potter. Fit la créature avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec Sty.

Harry réapparut dans un hall lugubre et poussiéreux où se trouvait deux autres elfes, un plus petit que Sty et un autre qui avait l'air encore plus jeune.

_ Sty vous présente sa femme, Noun, Jeune Maître, et son fils, Jug.

_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Fit Harry.

_ Nous sommes honorés de vous servir Jeune Maître. Firent les deux créatures d'une même voix.

_ Sommes-nous seuls ici ?

_ Oui, Jeune Maître, il n'y a plus que nous comme elfes.

_ Et les défenses ?

_ Impénétrables Jeune Maître, seulement par vous et nous.

_ Bien. Qu'en est-il de l'état du château ?

_ Il est trop grand pour que nous le maintenions en état à trois, alors nous avons réduit à une petite aile qui comporte trois chambres avec salle de bain, une cuisine, une salle à manger, un salon, une buanderie, un laboratoire de potion ainsi que la bibliothèque qui se trouve au centre du château.

Harry hocha la tête, ça suffirait.

_ Et votre fidélité ?

_ Le Jeune Maître n'a pas à douter de nous, notre magie est liée à la famille Potter et nous la servirons jusqu'à notre mort sans jamais faillir ou vous trahir. Vu que vous êtes le dernier de cette famille, jamais nous ne vous trahirons.

Harry hocha encore la tête. Quand il avait su qu'il vivrait avec des elfes de maison il avait voulut savoir ce que c'était exactement, il avait donc feuilleté les livres de ses coffres et dans _'Culture sorcière : Héritage et_ _B_ _énédiction'_ il avait trouvé ce que lui avait dit Sty. Les elfes de maisons étaient d'une loyauté infaillible.

_ Pouvons-nous aller dans le salon pour discuter plus à notre aise ? Demanda-t-il à Sty qui acquiesça avant de la diriger vers l'endroit voulut.

Harry comptait bien changer la dynamique de sa relation avec Sty et sa famille, sachant qu'avec eux il ne craignait rien. Il l'expliqua aux trois créatures, leur disant qu'ici, dans leur intimité, ils pouvaient lui parler librement et lui dire s'il faisait quelque chose de mal car il ne connaissait pas encore son nouveau monde. Pendant la semaine qui suivit leur cohabitation se passa à merveille: il jouait avec Jug qui comme lui n'avait jamais eut d'amis, lisait souvent à la bibliothèque, ayant rapidement dévoré les trois livres prit dans ses coffres. Avait préparé les repas avec Noun, ravi de pouvoir les manger et surtout les partager avec les trois elfes, il avait aussi discuté vêtements, l'elfe avait une pièce remplit de tissus qui étaient conservé par magie, ainsi elle pu confectionner des tenues à tous. Harry fut ravi d'avoir des vêtements à lui et surtout à sa taille. Avec Sty, il apprenait à se conduire comme un Héritier de bonne famille, l'elfe était très bon professeur et Harry apprenait vite, tout comme il apprenait rapidement la culture sorcière, sa culture, l'adoptant avec une grande satisfaction. Il avait conservé sa couverture Bambi, après tout il s'agissait d'un cadeau de naissance qu'un des meilleurs amis de son père lui avait fait, un certain Remus Lupin. Toujours avec Sty, il étudia les papiers fournit par Ragnar. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Dumbledore, en dehors de ses titres étalés en bas de la lettre de Poudlard, mais il avait un peu trop de choses qui lui appartenaient pour que ce soit honnête, mais il avait fait une liste de tous les changements qu'il souhaitait pour Ragnar, en espérant que le Gobelin pourrait tout faire.

Le 8 Août 1991 il se retrouva de nouveau à Gringotts, dans le bureau de Ragnar :

_ Bonjour Maître Gobelin, que vos affaires soit prospères. Fit-il à l'être.

_ Et que le sang de vos ennemis inonde le sol, Lord Potter. Je vois que cette semaine vous a été profitable.

_ Elle l'a été. J'aurais plusieurs choses à voir avec vous avant l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall, si cela est possible, bien entendu.

_ Bien évidemment, Lord Potter, je vous écoute.

Harry exposa ce qu'il souhaitait, notamment que ce qui avait été versé aux Dursley, reviennent dans ses comptes vu qu'il n'y avait jamais eut droit, qu'il souhaitait que plus personne sauf lui ne puisse taper dans ses coffres, notamment ce Dumbledore, qu'un audit de tous les biens Potter soit réalisé vu que ce même homme possédait des choses à lui sans l'autorisation de la famille (c'est donc du vol, nous sommes bien d'accord, Maître Gobelin), il demanda aussi si sa famille avait un avocat, non ? Bien il faudrait en trouver un et un bon pour donner un procès à son parrain. Soit il était coupable et Harry devenait Lord Potter-Black, soit il était innocent et Harry retrouvait son parrain, dans tous les cas il était gagnant. Il faudrait aussi mettre la main sur Remus Lupin qui semblait être un ami de son père.

Tout ceci réglé il retrouva Minerva dans le Hall, elle était vêtue de la même manière qu'une semaine plus tôt, un peu comme Harry qui était habillé en moldu, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il devait faire semblant d'être un Né-moldu car Sty l'avait prévenu de sa célébrité (il en avait été désespéré…). Un bandeau vert bouteille cachait son front et ses cheveux était artistiquement hérissé vers l'arrière (il ne savait toujours pas comment Noun avait réussit l'exploit de le coiffer mais il la vénérait pour cela). Plus de lunette hideuse, un jean, des baskets et un pull à capuche du même vert que son bandeau avec un sac bandoulière tout neuf sans fond fait par Noun (décidément cette elfe était une bénédiction) et le voilà avec la stricte Professeur à acheter ses fournitures. Il suivit scrupuleusement les annotations faites sur la liste par Sty et Noun :

\- une malle parmi ce qui se fait de meilleur avec sort d'allègement, de rétrécissement et plusieurs compartiments pour pleins de choses dont une bibliothèque, une penderie, un stock pour potions et ses ingrédients, un garde-manger, de quoi mettre une tente au cas-où, et tout un tas d'autres trucs dont il n'était pas certain d'avoir besoin, mais bon…

\- des uniformes de très haute qualité et une garde-robe complète. Au pire, Noun compléterait.

\- il dévalisa l'apothicaire, prenant bien plus que ce que demandait la lettre, mais il suivait ce que disaient les elfes, se retrouvant avec beaucoup de matériel pour potion et beaucoup d'ingrédients, le tout de très bonne qualité.

\- il firent un détour dans une boutique de jardinerie attenante à l'apothicaire et Harry acheta sur conseil des elfes de quoi s'occuper des plantes magiques, notamment celles présentes dans son livre de Botanique.

\- il prit un télescope de luxe.

\- il se fournit aussi en parchemin de haute qualité, plumes et encres suivant le mouvement, Noun ayant commencé à apprendre au brun à écrire correctement avec une plume et de l'encre.

\- dans l'animalerie magique il tomba en amour devant une superbe chouette effraie qu'il nomma Hedwige et à qui il prit beaucoup de chose pour qu'elle soit bien (de la cage de luxe aux friandises hors de prix).

\- chez Ollivander il obtint la baguette jumelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ça, il s'en moquait un peu, préférant se concentrer sur les étuis à baguette luxueux et les boites de rangement ou encore kit d'entretiens.

\- même s'il ne pouvait pas avoir de balais en première année il traîna Minerva dans la boutique pour s'offrir un Nimbus 2000 avec kit d'entretien, Sty ayant dit qu'il avait su voler avant de savoir marcher, manquant même de tuer le chat de sa maman.

\- finalement ils arrivèrent chez Fleury&Bott, la librairie, après avoir mangé un morceau au chaudron Baveur et Harry prit ses livres d'écoles plus des livres d'actualité qui n'était pas présents dans la bibliothèque familiale, notamment sa soi-disant biographie en quatre versions différentes écrites par des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui eux semblaient tout savoir de lui vu l'épaisseur des livres. Il prit également un abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier, à Sorcière Hebdo (parce que les rumeurs sont toujours dans les magazines de filles et qu'avec sa célébrité il y figurerait, il en était certain) et un au Chicaneur, ce journal avait l'air très intéressant, bien plus que les deux autres.

Il termina cette journée en offrant une glace à Minerva, la vieille dame lui souriant avec amusement tout comme le glacier, il n'avait jamais vu un futur élève offrir une glace à la dame pour la remercier de l'avoir accompagné.

_ Aurez-vous besoin d'autre chose, jeune homme ?

_ Je me demandais comment on fait pour avoir d'autres elfes ? Le château est grand et Sty et sa famille ne peuvent pas tout entretenir.

_ Je comprends, il vous faut vous rendre à la pouponnière des elfes. Savez-vous de combien d'elfes vous aurez besoin ?

_ Pas encore, je doit voir avec Sty et le Directeur Ragnar afin qu'il y en ait assez pour toutes mes demeures. Ou se trouve la pouponnière ?

_ En Écosse, mais Sty doit savoir où exactement, j'avoue ne pas avoir l'adresse.

_ D'accord, merci. Je verrais tout ça à Gringotts avant de rentrer chez moi.

A ces mots, une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il avait enfin un chez lui où il se sentait en sécurité et était bien traité.

_ J'ai vu que vous avait pris _'L'Histoire de Poudlard'_.

_ Oui, j'en ais une ancienne version dans la bibliothèque du château mais je voulait une version récente, pour comparer.

_ Avez-vous déjà réfléchit à votre maison ?

_ Peut-être Serdaigle, je ne sais pas… Je verrais bien de toute façon.

La dame hocha la tête et, après avoir fait un détour dans une bijouterie où le brun acheta trois colliers très beaux pour les trois elfes, Minerva l'abandonna aux bons soins de Ragnar et Sty. La vieille femme avait dit à Albus qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi les barrières étaient tombées mais que Harry préférait qu'elle revienne le chercher une semaine plus tard à Gringotts où il s'était entretenu avec le Directeur de la banque avant de partir avec un elfe de maison. Poppy et Severus n'avait quand à eux rien dit de leur implication dans les soins du jeune Potter. Albus attendait donc son rapport maintenant. Il savait que Pétunia et Dudley étaient morts, ce qui le faisait paniquer vu que le brun n'avait plus de famille de sang vivante, réduisant les barrières à néant. Heureusement il avait conclut que c'était leur mort qui avait défait les barrières et non pas la fuite du Survivant avec elle.

Minerva s'en voulait de mentir à l'homme mais après l'avoir cru pendant dix ans lorsqu'il assurait que tout allait bien alors que le pauvre Harry était visiblement maltraité, elle avait du mal à encore lui faire confiance.

_ Ah ! Minerva ! Que pouvez-vous me dire sur le jeune Harry ? Est-il toujours avec son oncle ?

_ Mr. Potter a réclamé le titre de Lord des Potter, il est désormais émancipé et maître de sa maison. Il vit dans le château ancestrale de sa famille, impénétrable pour quiconque n'a pas de sang Potter. Il est donc le seul à pouvoir traverser les barrières.

_ Et il vit seul dans un grand château ?

_ Avec trois elfes de maison qui prennent visiblement bien soin de lui. Il en est d'ailleurs très satisfait.

_ Bien… Et ses courses ?

_ Il a prit uniquement des fournitures de luxe. Visiblement, il sait qu'il a de l'argent et n'a pas honte de s'en servir vu la somme faramineuse qu'il a dépensé aujourd'hui.

_ Oh…

Voilà qui allait compliquer ses plans de rapprochement avec les Weasley.

_ Autre chose ?

_ Nous avons un peu discuté et il semble qu'il se projette plus à Serdaigle, il aime lire et a l'esprit très critique vu qu'il n'hésite pas à écouter tous les discours et à les comparer avant de prendre position. Il est très calme et à l'écoute, il analyse constamment son environnement. Ce qui est sur pour moi, c'est qu'il n'a aucune chance de finir à Griffondor comme ses parents. Et la note de regret dans sa voix n'était pas feinte, elle aurait vraiment aimé avoir le fils de James et Lily dans sa maison mais elle savait qu'il aurait été malheureux.

Albus en était paniqué, si le Survivant ne finissait pas à Griffondor alors les gens se rendraient compte qu'il avait mentit toutes ces années sur son compte quand il disait à quel point il était semblable à ses parents, tous deux Griffondors et défenseurs de la Lumière. Enfin, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que le morveux soit à Poudlard pour le remettre dans le droit chemin et faire de lui un digne héros de la Lumière, après tout, c'est de ça dont il avait besoin pour vaincre Tom, pour le Plus Grand Bien.

OoOoO

Durant la fin de ses vacances, Harry avança bien dans sa liste de choses à faire : il avait des elfes dans toutes ses demeures pour les remettre en ordre, il avait fait un marché avec Ragnar pour faire fructifier son or, faisant confiance au Gobelin qui en était ravi, sa malle était pleine et prête pour son départ à Poudlard, Hedwige était adorable et il l'aimait beaucoup. Il avait bien intégré la culture sorcière, les manières de Lord, la façon d'écrire avec une plume et avait travaillé ses futurs cours sous la tutelle de Sty. Le procès de son parrain aurait lieu mi-Septembre mais il avait une dérogation signé par la Directrice du DJM (Nda: Département de la Justice Magique) pour venir y assister. Lupin était toujours introuvable mais Ragnar avait dit que les recherches continuaient. Il s'était initié dans toutes les magies et avait avec lui beaucoup de livres traitant de magies interdites et camouflés par la magie des elfes pour qu'on ne vienne pas fouiner dans ses affaires.

Une fois le premier Septembre venu, il prit la cheminée avec Sty, Noun et Jug pour le quai du Poudlard Express. Hedwige se trouvait sur son épaule, il avait d'ailleurs fait ajouter à la cape qu'il portait des protection en peau de dragon sur ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse se poser sans le blesser. Il avait déjà son uniforme, portait des bottes en peau de dragon, une cape vert bouteille tout comme son bandeau qui ne le quittait plus (il comptait le porter tous les jours pour éviter qu'on fixe sa cicatrice et hurle que le Saint-Sauveur était là, merci bien!). Noun lui avait appris sa technique pour se coiffer et il se tenait bien droit, digne, les cours de bonnes manières ayant porté leurs fruits.

Il était très tôt et sa malle se trouvait dans sa poche rétrécit, son sac sur l'épaule, il salua les trois elfes et monta dans le train se trouver un compartiment pour le trajet. Il était triste de les quitter, ils avaient été une vraie famille pour lui durant ce mois. Il s'installa dans un compartiment vide au fin fond du train et commença à lire après avoir donné un jouet à Hedwige pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas. Ce fut calme jusqu'au départ du train à 10h, puis un rouquin entra dans son compartiment sans frapper :

_ Salut ! Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, je peux m'asseoir ici ? Tous les autres sont pleins.

Harry le dévisagea un instant avant de hocher la tête et de replonger dans sa lecture. Il tenta bien de lui faire la conversation mais le brun l'ignora superbement. Le roux n'était pas un danger, maintenant il pouvait se défendre avec sa baguette mais aussi avec son argent et son nom (et son titre de Survivant mais ça il préférait l'oublier, assez mal à l'aise qu'on l'encense pour un truc dont il ne se souvenait pas et qui impliquait la mort brutale de ses parents par un mage noir en plus de la trahison présumée de son parrain). La porte finit par s'ouvrir à nouveau :

_ Je suis Drago Malefoy, voici Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson. Nous cherchons Harry Potter.

_ Dégagez d'ici sales mangemorts ! Hurla le roux.

Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant Malefoy répliquer. Il savait qui était les quatre nouveaux venus, des nobles, comme lui et sûrement futur Serpentards, leurs parents étaient présumés mangemorts mais ça, il s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas prendre part au conflit mais soutenait quand même le programme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme lui avait expliqué un ancien elfe de la famille Rosier désormais éteinte, le Lord voulait interdire la culture moldu et remettre en place la culture sorcière. Il était de tout cœur avec lui, ne voulant plus jamais entendre parler de Moldus. Il les haïssaient pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Il se recentra sur la scène : Weasley était plus rouge que ses cheveux et Malefoy souriait narquoisement, Pansy rigolait méchamment comme Blaise et Théodore semblait lasse de tout. Intéressant. Il finit par prendre la parole :

_ Je suis Harry Potter, enchanté Héritier Malefoy, Héritier Nott, Héritier Zabini, Héritière Parkinson.

_ Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas être ami avec eux ! Cria le roux dans sa direction.

Harry lui envoya un regard lasse, si quelqu'un pouvait le faire taire il lui en serait reconnaissant. Drago sembla lire dans ses pensée vu qu'il appela deux garçons du nom de Crabbe et Goyle et leur demanda (ordonna) de virer le roux et de faire le guet devant la porte pour que personne ne les dérangent.

Les cinq premières années purent faire tranquillement connaissance :

_ Chez des moldus ?! S'étonna Drago en fronçant le nez.

_ C'est Dumbledore qui m'a déposé chez ces répugnantes créatures, j'ai du attendre mes 11 ans pour enfin pouvoir partir, je suis d'ailleurs ravi d'en avoir tué deux, même si ce n'était pas volontaire, et d'avoir ruiné le troisième, le condamnant à vivre dans la misère la plus totale. Fit Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Ils ont eut ce qu'ils méritaient, tu as bien fait. Fit Pansy, satisfaite elle aussi du dénouement.

_ C'est honteux tout de même. S'indigna Drago.

_ Je suis d'accord, dit Harry, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Dumbledore avait beaucoup d'influence, je ne peux pas l'attaquer comme ça.

_ Malheureusement. Soupira Drago, lui aussi conscient du pouvoir du Directeur. Il fallait qu'il parle de tout ça à son père.

_ Sinon, dans quelle maison te projettes-tu ? Demanda Blaise pour changer de sujet.

_ Serdaigle ou Serpentard. J'hésite encore. Et vous ?

_ Serpentard tous les quatre, pas de doute. Mais je te voyais plus à Griffondor. Répliqua Pansy.

_ Hn. Le nombre d'âneries que j'ai lu dans mes sois-disant biographies ont du t'orienter vers ce choix.

_ Sans aucun doute. Fit la demoiselle avec un sourire en coin.

Le voyage continua calmement et c'est à la nuit tombée qu'ils arrivèrent finalement à Pré-au-Lard. En descendant, Harry vit un homme immense qui appelait les premières années et en se dirigeant vers lui il vit Crabe et Goyle se placer derrière Drago discutant avec Blaise. Théo se trouvait à ses côtés et Pansy parlait devant avec une dénommée Daphnée Greengrass, Héritière de sa famille.

_ Les premières années par ici ! Pas plus de quatre par barques !

Harry se fit une note mentale d'apprendre à nager pendant les prochaines vacances d'été, au cas où. Il prit place derrière Pansy et Daphnée avec Théo. Il aimait bien le jeune homme renfermé aux cheveux blond cendré et aux yeux noisette. Il admira la vue du château et se retrouva finalement devant Minerva. Il lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit discrètement. Il aimait bien la vieille dame, elle l'avait sauvé quelque part. Elle leur fit un discours de bienvenue et les laissa seul quelques instants le temps de voir si tout était prêt.

_ Ta chouette n'es pas trop lourde ? Lui demanda Pansy, c'est vrai qu'elle était toujours sur son épaule et qu'elle pesait son poids mais :

_ Il y a un sortilège sur ma cape pour que je ne sente pas son poids.

_ Pratique.

_ N'est-ce pas ? J'aime bien l'avoir sur l'épaule en plus.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est belle et vous renvoyez une image très digne. Drago ne pourrait pas faire une telle chose avec son hibou, il est beaucoup trop imposant.

_ Mon hibou est parfait. Renifla le blond.

_ Il a le même air hautain que toi. Se moqua gentiment Blaise.

Drago leva simplement le nez en l'air en l'ignorant. Harry sourit, il appréciait de plus en plus son monde et surtout les membres de la noblesse sorcière.

_ Je n'arrives pas à croire que toi, le Survivant, tu sympathise avec des mangemorts ! Cracha une voix derrière eux. Il ne fut pas surpris de reconnaître Weasley.

_ Qui voudrait d'un Traitre-à-son-sang comme ami de toute façon ? Répliqua immédiatement Drago.

Harry quand à lui envoya un regard blasé vers tous ceux qui le regardaient avec émerveillement désormais. Tss, il haïssait cette célébrité. Il se décala afin que Crabbe le cache partiellement, coupant la vue à nombre d'entre eux sous le sourire en coin de Théo. Il roula des yeux en le voyant, faisant un peu plus sourire l'autre garçon.

_ Les premières années, suivez-moi. Fit soudainement McGonagall en revenant.

Ils la suivirent tous gentiment et Harry eut encore envie de rouler des yeux en entendant une fille se vanter de ses connaissances derrière lui. Ils écoutèrent la chanson et les instructions du Professeur avant que la répartition commence. Quand son nom fut appelé il ne restait que Blaise et Weasley parmi ceux qu'il connaissait. Le silence de la salle se remplit de chuchotement pas du tout discret en tous tentèrent de l'apercevoir. Il soupira intérieurement et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

_ Évitez d'emmener votre chouette partout, jeune homme. Fit gentiment Minerva.

_ J'essayerais, mais elle est têtue. Répondit-il en faisant doucement rire la dame qui lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

 _« Hum… Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Un jeune homme intelligent et avide de savoir. Je vois beaucoup de choses dans ton esprit mais surtout ton désir d'ombre. Il est vrai que tu aurais fait un bon Serdaigle mais… ils ne sont pas ce qu'il te faut, non… Tu seras très bien à SERPENTARD ! »_

Harry sourit quand le silence se fit dans la salle, il sourit aussi à la vieille dame qui avait retiré le Choixpeau et elle lui sourit en retour, quasiment certaine qu'un tel dénouement arriverait, le petit était trop calme et observateur pour aller ailleurs, même si elle avait hésité avec Serdaigle, il lui faisait plus penser à un serpent. A la table des vert et argent, ses camarades de voyage commencèrent à applaudir et ça réveilla toute la maison qui l'applaudit poliment comme les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ainsi que deux jumeaux roux de Griffondor qui semblaient hilare. La répartition finie, il pu savourer son premier repas entre amis, vu que les elfes étaient plus pour lui une famille d'adoption. Les mots du Directeur étaient étranges (qui dirait à des gamins des choses aussi morbides, franchement ? 'Vous allez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances si vous allez là-bas', on pari combien que les Griffys vont s'y lancer la tête la première?). Il suivit ensuite docilement les préfets aux côtés de Théo et écouta attentivement les mises en garde du Professeur Snape. Ce dernier lui lança un drôle de regard qu'il eut du mal à analyser.

_ Ce sont des chambres de deux, choisissez bien votre colocataire car vous le garderez pendant sept ans.

Pour lui c'était tout vu, Drago et Blaise se mettaient ensemble, Crabe et Goyle également donc il irait avec Théo, ce qui l'arrangeait car le garçon était comme lui, calme, attentif et observateur. Ils s'installèrent donc en silence dans leur nouvelle chambre, chacun avait son espace et pouvait l'organiser comme il voulait. Cela prit une bonne heure au brun pour finir d'organiser son coin, Théo sortit de la salle de bain donc il put se préparer pour la nuit et il s'endormit rapidement après avoir mit son réveil.

Le lendemain il se réveilla une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude, la veille les préfets leur avait dit que le premier jour ils allaient tous prendre le petit déjeuner à 7h pour montrer front uni, mais qu'après ils pouvaient venir entre 7h et 7h40 au plus tard, pour ne pas avoir à se presser. Harry avait décider de se lever le matin à 6h, ça lui laissait le temps de se préparer, se faire ses étirements, son footing et sa méditation avant d'aller déjeuner à 7h30. Raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui il s'était levé une demi-heure en avance. Il se prépara en quelques minutes et commença par sa méditation vu qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de la Salle commune avant 6h, soit dans une vingtaine de minutes, après il irait dehors faire ses étirements et un footing. C'est Sty qui avait instauré cette routine, disant qu'être en forme physiquement était un atout pour un sorcier car sa magie était plus forte, plus saine. 'Une magie saine dans un corps sain' comme disaient les sorciers romains. La méditation était pour renforcer son esprit dans un premier temps, un art nommé occlumencie que Noun avait dit être très utile contre ceux qui pratiquaient la légilimancie et pouvaient entrer dans vos pensées. Elle permettait aussi (la méditation) d'atteindre son noyau magique, très utile si on projetait plus tard d'être un animagus ou tout simplement pour connaître sa force exact et ne pas dépasser ses limites et risquer un épuisement de son noyau magique, entraînant la mort ou le fait de devenir cracmol (oui devenir cracmol pour Harry était pire que de mourir). Quand Harry sortit de ses pensées à 6h10 Théo lisait tranquillement dans son lit, il se prépara donc à sortir faire son sport.

_ Tu sors ?

_ Oui, je reviens vers 6h40 pour finir de me préparer.

_ Bien, je ferais en sorte d'être déjà prêt.

_ Merci.

A 7h tapante les deux garçons étaient dans la salle commune, impeccable dans leurs uniformes. Ils allèrent ensemble dans la Grande salle où on trouvait les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles et fort peu de Griffondors, toujours en retard ! Les Serdaigles, comme les Serpentards, étaient des lèves-tôt, quand aux Poufsouffles, la plupart avaient tendance à penser avec leur estomac au réveil, ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas opérationnels tant qu'ils n'avaient pas avalé quelque chose. Harry prit son temps pour manger avant que les emplois du temps ne soient distribué une vingtaine de minutes après leur arrivée. Il observa son emploi du temps et en fut satisfait. Il commençait par Métamorphose et il aimait beaucoup Minerva. Il avait potion après, il avait vraiment hâte, Noun l'avait introduit à cet art noble qu'était le brassage des potions et il avait tout simplement adoré.

Soudain, la grande salle se remplit de chouette et hiboux en tout genre, visiblement le courrier arrivait à 7h30, à noter. Il vit sa belle Hedwige arriver vers lui et se poser élégamment sur son épaule. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu n'as pas de courrier pour moi, ma belle ?

La chouette hulula en battant des ailes.

_ Je sais que tu n'es pas obligée de m'apporter quelque chose et moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, même si je t'ai quitté i peine une demi-heure…

_ Ta chouette est un peu… possessive, non ? Fit Pansy en la regardant.

_ Je crois qu'elle tente de marquer son territoire, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Répondit le petit brun, ce qui fit ricaner ses amis. Il sortit à 7h40 de la salle avec les autres premières années de Serpentard et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour se laver les dents et prendre son sac de cours. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la classe de Métamorphose et y entrèrent à 8h pile, s'installant en silence sur la gauche. Ils regardèrent étrangement le chat sur le bureau de McGonagall mais ne firent aucun commentaire, attendant simplement. Les Griffondors arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard et Ronald Weasley se point avec dix minutes de retard. Le chat se transforma en Minerva à ce moment là et Harry se dit qu'être animagus serait définitivement quelque chose de très pratique. Le cours se passa bien, Harry écouta attentivement la théorie, ne cessant de comparer avec ses propres lectures sur le sujet, faisant un tri dans ses pensées, classant le tout. Quand vint la pratique, il prit son temps (après tout la dame avait dit que si on réussissait du premier coup c'était 100 points pour sa maison). Il repensa à sa lecture du livre _'L'essence de la magie : ni noire, ni blanche'_ qui avait dit que pour chaque sort il y avait trois choses à respecter : d'abord visualiser le résultat surtout pour les premières fois, ensuite, vouloir car la volonté était très importante en magie, puis, prononcer la formule distinctement, pas la peine de hurler, et faire le bon mouvement de la baguette. Quand Harry eut fait les deux premières étapes il ouvrit les yeux sur son allumette et fit la dernière. Il fut absolument ravi de voir une aiguille, certes simple mais une aiguille quand même, remplacer l'allumette.

_ Je suis très fière de vous Mr. Potter. Fit le Professeur en examinant l'aiguille. Comme promis, 100 points pour Serpentard.

_ Merci Professeur McGonagall.

_ Continuez comme ça jeune homme.

_ Ouh, mon cher Harry je sens que tu vas devenir le nouveau chouchou du professeur McGonagall. Fit Pansy derrière lui pour le taquiner. Théo à côté de lui hocha la tête quand Daphnée le félicita pour sa réussite.

_ Pas qu'on se plaigne de sa d'ailleurs, fit Drago devant avec Blaise, que le chouchou de la Directrice des lions soit un serpent est un net avantage pour nous.

_ Et un pied-de-nez monstrueux aux petits Griffys. Se moqua Blaise.

Les six élèves continuèrent le cours paisiblement, Harry recommençant afin de bien maîtriser le sort et de le faire plus rapidement. La fin du cours arriva rapidement et si le petit brun avait capté des regards haineux de la part des Griffondors, il n'en fit pas cas. Il se dirigèrent ensuite dans le calme (au contraire des Griffondors) en classe de potion et s'assirent encore à gauche comme dans le cours précédent. Snape fit une entrée remarquée qui fit crier quelques filles en rouge et or sous la surprise. Il leur présenta sa matière d'une voix froide et maîtrisée avant de faire l'appel.

_ Mr. Potter. Siffla-t-il, mauvais. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ?

_ Un philtre de Mort Vivante, Professeur. Répondit sans hésitation le brun.

_ Où iriez-vous chercher un Bézoard ?

_ Dans un premier temps chez un apothicaire, sinon dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Fit le brun, imperturbable, sa réponse arracha des sourires en coin à la plupart des Serpentards et au Professeur.

_ Petit malin. Quel est la différence entre l'aconit et le tue-loup ?

_ Aucune, c'est la même plante aussi appelée napel.

_ Bien, cinq points par bonne réponses. Fit Snape avant de se tourner vers les Griffondor. Il fusilla la gamine aux cheveux touffus qui avait sautillé sur sa chaise durant toutes les question avant de hurler : Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes ?!

Les lions sortirent tous de quoi noter en paniquant alors que les Serpentards avaient déjà leurs parchemins d'annotés. Snape fit une heure de cours théorique se la coupe des ingrédients et le brassage des potions avant de passer à la pratique :

_ Vous aller brasser un remède contre les furoncles, la recette est au tableau, vous serez par deux et les ingrédients sont sur mon bureau, ne prenez que ce dont vous avez besoin.

Théo et Harry travaillèrent en silence, ils s'étaient répartit les tâches dès le début : Théo touillait le chaudron et ajoutait les ingrédients pendant que Harry s'occupait des ingrédients afin que son binôme n'ait plus qu'à les ajouter dans le chaudron. La potion fut parfaite et les deux garçons ressortirent avec un Optimal de la classe. Ils allèrent directement à la grande salle pour manger. Ils y étaient installé depuis peu quand le préfet arriva à leur niveau :

_ Comment c'est passée la matinée ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Très bien. Fit Drago, porte-parole officiel de la promotion. Le Professeur McGonagall semble beaucoup apprécier Harry et le cours de potion s'est bien passé, pas de perte de notre côté. Il fit un sourire goguenard en direction des lions. Par contre nos amis en rouge et or ont eut quelques soucis disons… explosifs…

Le préfet eut un sourire en coin.

_ Et qui a rapporté les cents points de Métamorphose ?

_ Harry a réussit du premier coup à transformer son allumette en aiguille. Fit le blond en désignant le brun.

_ Félicitation Potter. Je dois avouer qu'au début je n'y croyais pas, mais tu fais finalement la fierté de Serpentard, continue comme ça. Vous aussi. Ajouta-t-il aux autres premières années et il repartit après qu'ils aient hocher la tête.

Ils continuèrent à manger et vers 13h Drago proposa une excursion à la bibliothèque afin de visiter avant de se rendre en Sortilège. Ils sortirent ainsi tous les six de la grande salle après avoir informé le préfet de leur destination.

_ Potter, fit la préfète, on m'a dit que tu étais sortit ce matin ?

_ Oui, j'ai lu beaucoup de bien sur la pratique sportive qui renforcerait la magie d'un sorcier en plus de maintenir le corps en forme ce qui est un net avantage dans les duels. Je suis donc sortit m'entraîner comme je le fait chaque matin.

_ Peux-tu me dire quel livre ? Demanda la jeune fille sous le regard attentif de la plupart de la table.

Harry se contenta de plonger sa main dans son sac et d'en ressortir _'L'essence de la magie : ni noire, ni blanche'_ et de le tendre à la préfète. Cette dernière l'observa, le livre semblait vieux mais bien conservé, puis elle l'ouvrit et haussa très haut les sourcils.

_ _'_ _Pour_ _toi stupide Griffondor, peut-être que cela pourra te maintenir en vie quelques années de plus. Salazar.'_

_ Salazar Serpentard ? Demanda le voisin de la préfète qui venait de lire les quelques lignes présentes en première page. As-tu conscience de la valeur de ce livre ? Demanda-t-il au petit brun.

_ Certainement, vu qu'il était conservé dans le coffre principal des Potter avec tout ce que ma famille a de plus précieux.

_ Tu as accédé à ton coffre principal ? Demanda le préfet en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Les circonstances ont rendu les Gobelins favorable à une visite de tous mes coffres.

Les Serpentards qui entendirent la phrase hochèrent la tête, comprenant que le brun était désormais Lord de sa maison. Harry récupéra son livre et ils purent partirent vers la bibliothèque en laissant les autres serpents discuter de la nouvelle.

_ C'est intéressant, fit Théo durant le trajet, peut-être vais-je également suivre les indications de ce livre, si Salazar Serpentard les trouvaient pertinentes.

_ Je te le prête si tu veux, je le connais quasiment sur le bout des doigts.

Théo le remercia, appréciant le geste et la confiance que Harry lui accordait. La bibliothèque était grande, ils en firent le tour et demandèrent plus d'explications sur la section interdite à Mme Pince.

_ Les livres contenus dans cette section sont très dangereux mais vous pourrez peut-être avoir des autorisations pour y aller à partir de votre cinquième année. Il n'est pas rare de voie les septième années y accéder.

_ Qu'en est-il des cours d'Art et de Musique ? Demanda Harry en voyant les deux parchemins déroulés sur le mur derrière la dame.

_ Se sont des clubs. Vous pouvez y accéder dès votre première année. Pour chacun vous avez quatre cours distinct.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Daphnée.

_ Pour l'Art par exemple vous avez : Art moldu théorie, Art moldu pratique, Art sorcier théorie et Art sorcier pratique. En théorie vous apprenez l'histoire de l'Art ou la Musique, sorcier ou moldu et en pratique vous apprenez à jouer d'un instrument en Musique et à peindre, faire des photos, filmer, dessiner et autre en Art.

_ Pouvons-nous avoir les horaires s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Harry.

_ Bien sure mon enfant, voilà. Elle tendit un parchemin roulé à chacun d'eux.

_ Merci beaucoup pour tous vos renseignements. Fit Daphnée.

_ Au plaisir, jeunes gens, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin d'autre chose.

Ils la remercièrent encore et s'en allèrent vers leur cours de Sortilège.

_ Nous avons déjà eut des cours sur ces sujets dans notre éducation d'Héritier, mais je pense que je vais quand même prendre Musique sorcière pratique. Fit Drago. Théo et Blaise acquiescèrent également.

_ Pansy et moi allons prendre Art pratique. Fit Daphnée. Et toi Harry ?

_ Pour la théorie j'étudierais les livres de ma bibliothèque car j'aimerais prendre Art et Musique pratique.

_ Tu as raison, lui dit Pansy, mieux vaut avoir un professeur pour la pratique. La théorie est beaucoup plus simple vu que c'est essentiellement de l'histoire. Quand tombent les cours ?

_ Alors, regarda Blaise, Art sorcier pratique le samedi matin de 9h à midi. Musique sorcière pratique le samedi soir de 17h à 20h.

_ C'est bien, si tu prends les deux cours, Harry, cela te laisseras ton samedi après-midi. Fit Drago.

_ Oui, cela me conviens, je vais faire ça.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant leur classe et s'assirent en silence sur la gauche, cette fois ils étaient avec les Poufsouffle qui, bien que bruyant, étaient moins hostiles que les Griffondors. Le petit professeur Flitwick les accueillit chaleureusement et commença la théorie comme toujours où tous étaient attentifs. C'est ça qu'ils aimaient avec les blaireaux, ils étaient toujours attentifs en cours et on pouvait presque les confondrent avec des Serdaigles ou des Serpentards, les seuls à être indisciplinés étaient les lions. Et si les blaireaux n'écoutaient rien, au moins ne dérangeaient-ils pas les autres. Harry réussit cette fois du deuxième coup à faire léviter sa plume, n'ayant pas pas assez prononcé le 'o' de 'Leviosa'. Il continuait à s'entraîner quand il perçu un regard désespéré venant sur la droite, il remarqua une Poufsouffle blonde qui tentait de répéter son mouvement de baguette, ayant visiblement du mal à bien le faire. Il le refit lentement pour qu'elle voit bien comment il faisait et elle le recopia, son visage s'illuminant quand la plume décolla.

_ Après la directrice des lions tu te met à charmer les petites Poufsouffle ? Le taquina Drago derrière lui.

Il l'ignora superbement, le faisant ricaner avec Blaise. Il ignora aussi le regard plein de reconnaissance de la jeune fille sur sa droite. Tss, même Théo à sa gauche avait un sourire en coin.

Ils n'avaient pas cours après, ils en profitèrent donc pour aller à la bibliothèque commencer leurs devoirs. Une rédaction sur la conservation des volumes en Métamorphose, une sur l'action des épines de porc-épic dans le remède contre les furoncles fait ce matin s'ils sont ajoutés avant de retirer le chaudron du feu et une dernière sur l'importance de la prononciation dans les sorts pour le cours de Sortilège. Rien de bien méchant et les rédaction tenaient dans un parchemin d'environ 15 centimètres. Ils terminèrent à 19h et passèrent donc s'inscrire en cours d'Art et Musique avant de s'installer dans leur salle commune pour une partie de bataille explosive. Harry aimait bien ce jeu, surtout qu'il avait l'habitude de tricher aux jeux de cartes (un moyen comme un autre de se faire de l'argent et donc de pouvoir manger). Il ne perdit donc jamais même s'il convint que Blaise était un adversaire coriace.

Les plus vieux avaient l'air sincèrement amusé de voir les serpenteaux jouer ainsi, car il était évident pour eux que Potter et Zabini trichaient de manière très convaincante. 20h sonna la rappel des troupes et tous se rendirent au dîner dans la grande salle. Ils mangèrent calmement et retournèrent dans leur dortoir à 21h. Severus les rejoignit rapidement et il discuta un peu avec les préfets avant de leur faire un petit discours rappelant les règles et les félicitant pour cette première journée sans problème. Il salua même la performance de Potter en Métamorphose qui rapportait 100 points à la Maison, la dernière fois qu'un élève avait réussit du premier coup était en 1752. Il dit aussi aux serpenteaux que chacun aurait rendez-vous avec lui pendant une demi-heure à partir de la semaine prochaine pour discuter de leurs premières impressions sur Poudlard, les cours et leur nouvelle Maison. Après ça Théo et Harry montèrent dans leur chambre. Ils parlèrent de l'entraînement du brun et Théo dit qu'il allait d'abord lire le livre avant de le rejoindre, sûrement à partir de la semaine prochaine.

Le lendemain trouva les Serpentards et les Serdaigles en cours de DCFM avec Quirell. Le professeur était d'une nullité affligeante, la salle de classe puait l'ail et ses bégaiements étaient insupportables. Il était certain de ressortir de là avec une migraine s'il ne finissait pas la tête dans une cuvette à vomir tripes et boyaux. Ses camarades n'en menaient pas large non plus, Blaise avait blanchit et Drago et les filles verdissaient lentement, ne parlons même pas des Serdaigles et des autres Serpentards. Même Théo, pourtant pratiquement imperturbable, pinçait fortement ses lèvres et semblait plus pâle. Enfin, après deux heures de torture, ils purent tous se précipiter hors de la pièce pour enfin respirer un air sain. Harry avait été plus concentré sur le fait de ne pas vomir ou s'évanouir que sur le cours mais il avait tout de même remarqué que dès que le professeur tournait le dos sa cicatrice l'élançait. Rien d'insupportable, les moldus l'avaient habitué à pire, surtout l'homme. Ils accueillirent avec bénédiction le cours de Botanique juste après. Le Professeur Chourave était une brave femme qui ne faisait pas de différence entre ses élèves et qui savait de quoi elle parlait, rien à voir avec le gus du cours précédent. Le professeur se contenta pour ce premier cours de leur présenter les différentes plantes qu'ils allaient étudier cette année et de leur parler des outils nécessaires pour s'occuper de tout ça. Harry était ravi d'avoir ses propres outils, achetés sur les conseils de Noun et Sty, car ceux de l'école avaient l'air d'avoir plus de cent ans. A midi ils rejoignirent directement la grande salle pour cette fois-ci, leurs aînés les avaient effectivement avertit que ce cours était généralement salissant et qu'il serait apprécié qu'ils passent par leurs dortoirs pour remettre de l'ordre avant de venir manger. Les premiers cours étaient peu salissant vu qu'avant de plonger les mains dans la gadoue, Chourave leur faisait faire de la reconnaissance (savoir ce qu'on manipulait étant toujours utile).

Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque après manger vu qu'ils avaient trois heures avant leur prochain cours et firent leurs rédaction de DCFM et Botanique. Après ça, ils profitèrent du temps chaud et sec pour lire dans le parc. Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie fut barbant en Harry avait bien cru qu'il finirait endormit sur son bureau comme la quasi-totalité des lions, en cours avec eux. Il réussit néanmoins à prendre des notes sur l'ensemble du cours. La rédaction d'Histoire fut bouclée dans l'heure qui suivit et ils attendirent l'heure du repas en jouant aux échecs sorciers, la partie que disputèrent Théo et Harry fut ardu pour les deux élèves et dura trois bon quarts d'heures avant de se terminé sur la victoire du blond cendré.

_ Félicitation, Harry. C'est rare que quelqu'un me donne autant de mal.

Le petit brun hocha la tête, acceptant le compliment avant de le féliciter pour sa victoire. Ils se rendirent ensuite au dîner et finirent la soirée à lire devant la cheminée. Leur routine continua ainsi, le cours d'Astronomie avec les Serdaigles était de 22h à minuit le lendemain soir et se passa bien et le vendredi matin ils eurent leur premier cours de Vol sur Balais. Harry soupira intérieurement en regardant Drago et Weasley se chamailler à propos du Rappeltout de Neville, à croire que le blond adorait ça ! Il s'amusa ensuite à voler sur son balais en aidant une Pansy visiblement pas adepte de cet exercice. Le cours se passa bien dans l'ensemble si ce n'est Bibine qui lui affirma qu'il serait attrapeur l'année prochaine. Il n'eut pas envie d'argumenter avec l'enseignante pendant des heures qu'il préférait privilégier ses études et ne comptait donc pas faire partit de l'équipe de Serpentard. Le samedi il se rendit au cours d'Art sorcier avec Daphnée et Pansy et commença à apprendre à dessiner. Le professeur ayant dit que savoir faire un dessin au fusain été indispensable pour pouvoir peindre. Harry lui accorda qu'il était difficile de faire une belle peinture si le support ne ressemblait à rien. Il passa donc trois heures à apprendre du professeur des techniques pour dessiner des objets simple pour commencer, après tout il avait sept ans pour tout savoir. Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans la salle commune de leur maison à se faire donner un cours de rattrapage en DCFM par les septièmes années, après tout Quirell avait l'air d'un parfait incapable. La maison se soutenait donc et les plus vieux avaient des cours de Snape lui-même, ce dernier ayant compris l'inutilité des cours de son collègue. Le soir Harry, Drago, Blaise et Théo se rendirent en Musique sorcière pratique. Le professeur expliqua au brun que chaque personne avait un instrument principal et pouvait avoir des instruments secondaires et Harry savait que pour certaines fêtes on jouait de la musique en l'honneur de Magia. Il prit donc le temps d'écouter les explication du professeur sur chaque instrument et finit par porter son choix sur le violon. Théo pratiquait la harpe, Drago avait préféré le piano et Blaise la flûte traversière.

_ Le violon est compliqué mais si vous y jouez avec votre cœur alors vous pourrez émouvoir les âmes. Lui fit le professeur lorsqu'il lui exposa son choix.

Lundi matin, Hedwige lui porta une lettre qui lui fit froncer les sourcils à la lecture.

_ Tout va bien ? S'enquit Pansy en voyant son humeur s'obscurcir.

_ Pas vraiment. Dit-il. Il releva les yeux vers elle. Je viens de recevoir une lettre incendiaire parce que j'ai relevé les protections de Godric's Hollow afin d'entamer des réparations. Bien évidement, le cimetière étant aussi ma propriété il n'est plus accessible et le maire de la ville se plaint que les touristes n'ont plus accès à la tombe de mes parents.

_ Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas dans le caveau de ta famille ? Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

_ D'après ce que m'a dit mon conseillé Gobelin, la personne qui devait s'occuper de ça était mon parrain Sirius Black, mais il a immédiatement été envoyé à Azkaban. La seconde personne sur la liste, une certaine Andromeda Tonks, n'a pas pu le faire car mon parrain n'a pas eut de procès et n'a donc pas été déchu de ses titres.

_ Il est donc Lord Black ? Demanda le blondinet.

_ Il l'est. Je sais que ta mère est une Black, donc toi aussi par filiation tu appartiens à cette famille, tout comme moi par lien de parrainage. J'ai demandé un procès pour Sirius : soit il est coupable et je deviens Lord Potter-Black, soit il est innocent et je reste Héritier des Black et lui Lord.

_ Quand à lieu le procès ? L'interrogea Daphnée.

_ Samedi à 14h. J'espère être rentré pour le cours de Musique.

_ Je vais envoyé une lettre à mon père voir si je peux t'accompagner, après tout je fais partie de la famille Black comme tu l'as dit. Fit Drago.

Harry acquiesça aux propos du blond et ils partirent en Métamorphose. La semaine passa vite et Harry fut convoqué jeudi matin pour discuter avec sa tête de maison. Il discutèrent calmement, Snape ayant décidé en son fort intérieur de voir le gamin comme Harry et non pas comme le rejeton de Potter ou le fils de Lily. La manière dont les moldus l'avaient traité, si semblable aux méthodes de son moldu alcoolique de père, l'avait chamboulé et ses convictions avec. Harry lui dit qu'il appréciait ses cours, ayant de très bon résultats partout, même s'il trouvait le cours d'Histoire pire qu'une potion de sommeil et le cours de DCFM simplement à vomir. Il avait d'ailleurs traîné le vendredi après-midi sa petite bande composée de Greengrass, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott et son filleul Drago dans l'antre de Poppy où il lui avait fait un numéro de charme que son filleul avait trouvé très convainquant : _'le coup du petit enfant perdu, ses grands yeux verts brouillés de larmes et sa petite mine désespérée, parrain, c'était grandiose ! J'ai bien cru que Pomfresh allait partir exorciser Binns et étouffer Quirell avec ses gousses d'ail !'_.

Le fait est que les six enfants étaient repartit avec des stocks d'aiguises-méninges pour rester éveiller en cours d'Histoire et d'anti-vomitif et potion de Minerve contre les maux de tête pour celui de DCFM. Severus était admiratif. Lui-même n'y avait pas pensé lorsqu'il était encore étudiant et pourtant il adorait les potions ! Après, le gamin Potter lui avait dit que quand il observait le turban de Quirell il avait mal à sa cicatrice mais seulement quand celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Le potioniste s'était alors demandé si le gamin pouvait sentir que le professeur de DCFM cachait quelque chose de louche. Mais il n'avait pas fait part de tout ça au directeur, après tout il garantissait à tous ses serpents que tout ce qui ce disait dans son bureau resterait entre eux et lui.

Le samedi, malgré une volonté marquée du Directeur pour que Harry et Drago n'assistent pas au procès de Black, ils partirent avec Lucius et Severus. Minerva ne pouvait pas accompagner le petit brun sans se mettre le Directeur à dos, elle avait donc confié ce rôle à Severus qui était le choix le plus évident étant la tête de maison de Harry et ce dernier étant orphelin. Le Directeur avait du concéder au potioniste qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il refuse sans que le conseil des Gouverneurs ne lui tombe dessus pour négligence envers un élève de sa maison. Albus ne souhaitant pas son renvoie, il le laissa partir avec le Survivant.

_ Lord Potter, Héritier Black, ravi de vous rencontrer. Fit Lucius Malefoy au petit brun devant lui qui venait d'arriver avec son fils et son vieil ami Severus.

_ Lord Malefoy, Lady Malefoy, un plaisir également. Répondit-il.

_ C'est un plaisir partagé Lord Potter, Héritier Black. Je suis ravie de vous voir reprendre en main ma famille de naissance. Sourit-elle chaleureusement.

Les présentations formelles effectuée, ils s'appelèrent par leurs prénoms, faisant tous, même si les liens étaient lointains, partie de la même famille à travers les Black. C'est donc dans des robes dignes des Lords les plus riches que Harry se rendit au procès de son parrain en compagnie des Malefoy et de son Professeur de potion. Il avait une allure digne et fière et portait les armoiries des Potter et des Black dans son dos ainsi que ses bagues bien en vue sur ses pouces, à droite celle de Lord Potter et à gauche celle de l'Héritier Black.

L'avocat choisis par les Gobelins pour représenter la maison Black qui souhaitait que toute lumière soit faites sur cette affaire ne présenta aucune plaidoirie pour défendre ou accuser Sirius Black. Il expliqua juste qu'il n'y avait pas eut de procès et que pour cela beaucoup de tord avait été fait à la maison des Black, mais également à la maison des Potter car il était celui qui devait s'occuper de tout en cas de décès du Lord et de la Lady de la maison. L'absence de procès en dérangea beaucoup qui ne comprenaient pas alors comment on avait pu placer le Survivant si personne ne pouvait avoir accès au Testament ? L'avocat finit par demander l'utilisation du Véritasérum afin que le témoignage de Sirius Black sur les événements de cette nuit-là ne soient pas remis en question.

Le lundi suivant, le scandale éclata dans la presse quand on apprit que Sirius Black était innocent et avait passé presque dix ans à Azkaban. Dumbledore était largement pointé du doigt par la Gazette et il ne put rien y faire car le journal avait raison, il n'avait pas vérifié la culpabilité de Sirius, persuadé de détenir la vérité et maintenant l'homme devait lui en vouloir énormément. D'autant qu'à la demande de l'Héritier Black c'était Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy qui avaient récupéré l'ex-prisonnier, son filleul ne pouvant s'occuper de lui avec son statut d'étudiant. Mais s'il en croyait les venues régulière de la chouette blanche presque chaque matin, le parrain et le filleul devaient beaucoup s'écrire.

Le 22 Septembre tomba un dimanche au grand bonheur de Harry et ses amis. Ils avaient demandé à leur tête de maison une salle de classe pour faire des pâtisseries et Severus leur avait métamorphosé les bureaux en plan de travail et fournit le matériel nécessaire pour leur activité. Ils avaient ainsi passé toute l'après-midi à préparer des offrandes pour Mabon et son filleul se révéla être d'une nullité affligeante en cuisine. Comme quoi les potions et la pâtisserie ne devaient pas être si semblable puisque le blond avait un don naturel pour les premières. Mais bon, malgré le goût atroce et l'aspect peut engageant, Magia accepta l'offrande. Et le sentiment d'amusement qui les traversa n'était certainement du qu'à leur imagination. Harry en comparaison brilla dans ce domaine et ils en venaient presque à regretter de ne pas pouvoir manger ce qu'il avait préparé. Mais ce qui fit le plus plaisir à Severus fut de retrouver les six gamins en pleine bataille de farine quand il vint vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de faire sauter le château.

Le lendemain, Harry reçut une lettre de sa chouette mais elle était écrite d'une main tremblante et peu habituée aux plumes, visiblement. Il grimaça. Sty était peut-être un bon professeur mais il avait visiblement besoin de quelques cours de rattrapage pour lui-même. Le petit brun était tellement concentré sur l'écriture quasi-illisible de son elfe qu'il n'entendit pas Blaise lui parler. Il réprima un sursaut quand une main passa entre lui et sa lettre.

_ Désolé, fit le mulâtre, mais on doit aller en cours et tu étais tellement concentré que tu ne nous entendez pas t'appeler.

_ Oh. Pardon. Fit-il en se relevant et en les suivant. Mon elfe a une écriture vraiment illisible, je devrais lui faire prendre des cours…

_ Ton elfe ? Pourquoi t'écrirait-il ? Demanda Blaise, clairement intrigué par ce fait.

_ C'est mon elfe de maison en chef, durant mon absence c'est lui qui gère presque tout. Seule ma fortune est gérée par mon conseiller Gobelin le temps que j'apprenne à le faire moi-même. Mais il m'a dit qu'au moindre problème il me le ferait savoir, donc je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.

_ Je comprends. Tu devrais engager un formateur. C'est un elfe de maison qui travaille pour la pouponnière et qui peut apprendre à tes elfes pleins de choses, dont comment bien écrire.

_ Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais. Merci pour le renseignement Blaise. J'enverrais une lettre à mon conseiller Gobelin voir s'il peut s'en occuper pour moi.

_ Tu as l'air d'avoir confiance en lui, fit Pansy, tu devrais te méfier.

_ Disons que pour l'instant ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de me contrarier, tant que je ne reprend pas la gestion complète de ma fortune nous avons passé un accord : il investit et gère mon argent à ma place et on fait 50/50 sur les bénéfices mais aussi sur les déficits.

_ Les gobelins détestant perdre la moindre noise, tu es quasiment certain de n'avoir jamais aucun déficit et tu seras plus riche en sortant de Poudlard tout en t'assurant que tout est sous contrôle même si tu n'y connaît rien. Rusé. Sourit Pansy.

La routine continua jusqu'au 31 Octobre qui vit un Survivant remonté contre Dumbledore.

_ Je suis vraiment navré, Harry, fit Severus pour une fois compatissant alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le bureau du plus vieux. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé passer cette soirée à me rappeler les instants passé avec votre mère et pleurer sa mort mais…

_ Le banquet est obligatoire, je sais Professeur. J'aimerais vous demander si vous accepteriez de passer la soirée du 2 Novembre avec moi, après tout Samain dure trois jours et demain nous avons prévu une veillé avec la Maison pour adresser prières et offrandes à Magia. J'aimerais que vous me parliez de ma maman.

_ Ce sera avec plaisir Harry. Je viendrais vous chercher dans la salle commune à 21h.

_ Merci Professeur. Fit le brun avec reconnaissance.

Il ne se souvenait plus quand il avait appris que Severus et sa mère étaient amis, sûrement dans une lettre de Sirius, mais depuis ils s'étaient rapproché et il avait espéré que sa tête de maison accepte de passer cette soirée avec lui.

Le soir du 31, Albus était assis à la table des professeurs et regardait la salle de manière dubitative. Les Serpentards étaient silencieux, les Serdaigles mal à l'aise, les Poufsouffles avaient l'air de se sentir coupable et jetaient des coups d'œils triste vers les serpents. Chez les Griffondors, la majorité ne se souciaient pas du fait qu'ils étaient les seuls à festoyer, certains regardaient le reste de la salle sans comprendre (un peu comme lui) et les derniers lançaient des regards honteux vers leurs camarades qui s'amusaient. Même les jumeaux Weasley étaient silencieux au point où ça en devenait inquiétant.

_ Hum. Minerva, ma chère, avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Nous sommes le 31 Octobre Albus.

_ Effectivement. Répondit le Directeur sans comprendre, ne faisaient-ils pas la fête d'habitude à cette date ?

_ Qui avez-vous obligé à venir faire la fête, alors qu'il vous a demandé d'être excusé, tout en sachant que c'est en ce jour qu'il a vu ses parents se faire brutalement assassiner devant lui ?

Albus pâlit en comprenant le message de sa directrice-adjointe. Bon sang il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça ! Le repas fut donc morose et même les Griffondors finirent par faire moins de bruit jusqu'à être totalement silencieux même s'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les autres maisons ne participaient pas à la fête. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent violemment sur Quirell qui s'évanouit en annonçant qu'un troll se trouvait dans les cachots. L'ambiance était déjà tellement mauvaise que personne ne réagit violemment et tout le monde se contenta de fixer bêtement le professeur évanouit au milieu de la salle. Albus se leva après s'être reprit et demanda aux préfets d'emmener les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Personne n'avait encore bougé de sa chaise que les portes de la grande salle se refermèrent brutalement et qu'une odeur de Lys se rependit.

_ Maman ?

Un vent inexistant fit voltiger les cheveux de Harry comme pour répondre à sa question et Severus sourit. Même morte sa fleur de lys continuait à veiller sur son bébé.

_ Visiblement Lily n'est pas d'accord avec le fait que vous envoyez son fils là où se trouve un troll. Fit narquoisement Severus au Directeur.

Albus jura intérieurement en faisant le lien entre le troll dans les cachots et les dortoirs des Serpentards dans ces mêmes cachots. Les élèves restèrent donc dans la Grande salle le temps que le danger soit maîtrisé. Heureusement, le banquet étant obligatoire, personne ne manquait à l'appel.

Le lendemain Albus observa de sa fenêtre de nombreux élèves d'autres maisons se joignant aux Serpentards pour faire des offrandes à Magia et mettre des lanternes sur le lac de Poudlard afin de guider les morts. Il y eut des prières, des pleurs et un sentiment partagé entre tous quand Magia accepta les offrandes et que les étincelles de magies vinrent tourbillonner autour des élèves qui se tenaient la main en formant plusieurs cercles autour de l'autel que les plus vieux avaient transfigurés.

Albus ne fêtait plus les fêtes sorcières depuis le décès de sa petite sœur, la dispute entre son frère et Gellert avait porté sur ce sujet et Ariana l'avait payé de sa vie. Voilà pourquoi il ne s'était pas opposé au Ministère lorsqu'il avait rendu les fêtes moldus obligatoires. Quoique le ministre de l'époque l'avait amèrement regretté, il avait peut-être gagné le soutient des Né-moldus et de la plupart des Sang-mêlés mais les Sang-Purs lui avaient tourné le dos et comme c'étaient eux qui détenaient argent et pouvoir… C'est aussi à ce moment là que Tom avait le plus recruté. Bien sûre à l'époque il faisait de la politique, mais Albus avait vu quel homme sombre il pourrait devenir et avait tout fait pour le mettre en échec.

Harry rencontra avec joie son parrain durant les vacances d'hiver. Ils allèrent tous deux au château des Potter, Sirius étant considéré comme membre de la famille Potter par lien de parrainage, et Harry retrouva avec plaisir Sty, Noun et Jug. Il assista aux Saturnales chez les Malefoy le 21 Décembre où Lucius les présenta officiellement lui et son parrain. Puis à Yule chez les Greengrass où il fit la rencontre d'Astoria, la petite sœur de Daphnée. Finalement il repartit à Poudlard début Janvier et c'est avec fierté que son parrain l'accompagna à la gare et resta avec Narcissa et Lucius pour les saluer

Harry était triste de quitter son parrain, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup même si on ne pouvait pas nier qu'Azkaban avait fait des dégâts. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de ses parents, surtout de son père vu que Sirius le connaissait mieux que sa mère, et des Maraudeurs. Lord Black n'avait pas été horrifié d'apprendre qu'il était à Serpentard (il s'était fait à l'idée depuis que sa cousine le lui avait annoncé quelques jours après sa libération, il se souvenait aussi très bien de ce qui avait suivit : 'Maintenant cousin tu vas cesser de faire ton Griffidiot et réfléchir ! Souhaites-tu vraiment rejeter ton filleul pour une maison sachant que selon lui c'est son attitude typiquement Serpentard qui lui a permis de survivre chez ces horribles moldus où on l'a obligé à vivre ? Et puis n'oublie pas qu'Andromeda aussi était dans cette maison !'). Au final, après avoir réfléchit posément à la situation, il avait décidé qu'il vivrait uniquement pour son filleul et prendrait soin de lui autant qu'il pourrait, comme il l'avait promis à ses amis quand ils l'avaient fait parrain. Il avait déjà manqué dix ans, hors de question que ses préjugés lui fasse perdre encore du temps.

Chacun avait donc accepté l'autre comme il était, avec défauts et qualités, et ils étaient devenus une famille. Bon une famille un peu dysfonctionnelle avec un enfant battu, un ex-prisonnier innocent, une chouette possessive et trois elfes de maison… mais une famille quand même.

OoOoO

_ Des livres ? Demanda Severus au jeune Harry alors qu'ils étaient rentré la veille des vacances d'hiver.

_ Ce sont des copies de livres se trouvant dans le coffre principal de ma famille mais aussi de celle des Black. Ils sont pour la plupart unique ou très rares et écrit par d'illustre sorciers à travers le monde, dont les Fondateurs et même un rédigé à la main par Merlin lui même. Celui-là, il pointa un livre avec inscrit sur la couverture _'Songes et Réflexions par Myrddin Wyllt'_. Le Directeur Ragnar a confirmé que l'auteur était bien Merlin et Sirius, après l'avoir feuilleté, m'a dit que cela parlait de métamorphose très avancée, je doit admettre que je n'ai rien compris et que j'ai abandonné au bout de deux pages.

_ Avez-vous demandé son avis à Minerva ?

_ Je lui ai envoyé une copie, j'attends qu'elle le lise en me donne ses impressions. J'ai également un livre pour vous, le voici. Il tendit un livre fin au potioniste sur lequel on pouvait lire 'Potions sacrées de l'ancien empire atlante par Salazar Serpentard, Traduit par Harry Potter'.

_ Traduit ?

_ Il était en Fourchelangue.

_ Vous parlez Fourchelangue ?

_ Je suppose que oui, sinon je n'aurais pas traduit ce livre. Fit le petit brun avec un sourire en coin.

Severus haussa un sourcil devant le ton moqueur du morveux alors que le reste des Serpentards les fixaient, médusés.

_ Passe pour cette fois, morveux, je vais voir si ce livre est intéressant.

Le petit brun sourit en voyant son Professeur créer une bibliothèque d'un coup de baguette et y ranger les copies offertes par le gamin avant de sortir de la Salle commune pour lire ce livre au coin du feu avec un bon thé.

_ Je suppose qu'on doit te remercier. Fit le préfet au petit brun.

_ Je me contente de participer à la grandeur de la Maison. Répondit simplement le brun avant de sourire en voyant que Théo fouillait déjà parmi la nouvelle bibliothèque et que Drago avait mit la main sur le livre qu'il venait d'offrir à son parrain et dont une copie se trouvait aussi dans la salle commune désormais. Comme tous les livres offerts à la Maison, personne ne pourrait les 'emprunter définitivement' ni faire un 'emprunt longue durée' vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la Salle commune, même pour les dortoirs.

La vie continua son cours et les examens de fin d'année se présentèrent rapidement à eux. Harry révisa avec ses amis même s'ils avaient tous conservé un excellent niveau durant l'année. Harry, Drago et Théo se partageaient les trois premières places autant en pratique qu'en théorie. En fait, ça dépendait des matières mais ils étaient toujours les trois premiers de leur promotion. Après eux venait Granger, elle avait beau être bonne en théorie elle était assez nulle en pratique et devait travailler très dure sur chaque sort contrairement aux trois serpents pour qui cela était plus instinctif. Blaise, Pansy et Daphnée étaient dans les quinze premiers de la promotion avec des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffle. Les autres Griffondors que Granger se trouvaient dans les derniers avec quelques serpents comme Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry fut fier de présenter durant l'été un bulletin avec que des O à son parrain et son oncle Remus qui avait été finalement retrouvé et qui était venu vivre avec eux au château Potter (rajoutant un loup-garou dépressif dans leur famille dysfonctionnelle). Moony considérait Harry comme son louveteau et le brun, ayant appris sa lycanthropie par son parrain bien avant, avait accepté le lien de meute entre eux, faisant que la magie du château voyait désormais le loup comme un membre de la famille. Sirius invita ses amis pour son anniversaire et avec toute leur petite famille dysfonctionnelle, ils préparèrent des gâteaux en offrande pour Magia afin qu'elle bénisse Harry.

Même Hedwige mit la patte à la pâte ! Sirius trouva ça très drôle de la voir mettre de la farine partout ou broyer les œufs. Il rigola moins quand elle commença à ajouter des souris et des mulots morts au mélange. Et quand il fallut tout faire cuire, il fit carrément la grimace et se promis de déménager de l'autre côté du château le temps que l'odeur horrible disparaisse. Harry remercia Magia intérieurement de ne pas devoir manger ça pour faire plaisir à sa chouette. Enfin, les offrandes furent faites et acceptées et les enfants s'amusèrent tout l'après-midi avec un gros chien noir sous l'air blasé des parents qui secouèrent la tête devant les pitreries de Sirius, désormais animagus déclaré. Le lendemain se fut Lugnasad chez les Bones et avant de s'en rendre compte Harry était de retour à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année.

Il avait lu les livres de leur nouveau prof de DCFM, Quirell ayant disparu à la fin de l'année dernière sans raison, ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu la nullité de ses cours. Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il avait pensait avant Lockart. Maintenant qu'ils étaient devant le personnage narcissique au possible en plus d'être un menteur médiocre et sûrement un très bon lanceur d'oubliettes, Harry et ses amis en venaient presque à regretter Quirell, un comble ! Severus soupira lourdement en arrivant dans la salle commune de sa maison et en voyant son filleul et celui du cabot lui faire une attaque combinée de regard de petits serpenteaux battus.

_ Je sais, Lockart est un incapable, pas la peine d'essayer de m'attendrir je suis déjà résigné à faire comme l'année dernière et à vous donner des cours de soutiens en DCFM. Fit le potioniste d'une voix lasse. Bon sang mais sur quoi se basait le vieux fou pour recruter les profs de ce cours ?!

Ainsi, rien de bien extraordinaire ne se passe jusqu'à fin Octobre. Albus avait annoncé que plus aucun banquet ne serait obligatoire et c'est la raison pour laquelle la salle était quasiment vide le 31, seuls des Griffondors étaient présent et encore ils n'était même pas certain d'avoir plus de la moitié de la maison… Du côté des professeur, il se retrouvait tout seul avec Lockart, vous parlez d'une compagnie !

C'est plus tard dans la soirée que les Griffondors venus dans la grande Salle tombèrent sur un message écrit en rouge sur un mur et annonçant l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets par l'Héritier avec à côté le corps pétrifié de Miss Teigne. Le reste de l'école n'apprit les événements que le lendemain matin. Harry fronça les sourcils devant la nouvelle. Bien sûre il était insoupçonnable, non seulement il avait été au centre des festivités la veille mais en plus c'était Samain, jamais il ne se permettrait de déshonorer ses parents et ancêtres en faisant une aussi mauvaise blague durant cette période. Donc, malgré son don de Fourchelangue, aucun Serpentard ne pensa à lui comme à l'Héritier.

Néanmoins, il se lança avec ses amis dans des recherches sur tout ce bazar. Il fallut que deux élèves soient pétrifiés pour qu'ils mettent le doigt sur un élément important qui les conduisit à penser à la bête de Serpentard comme étant un Basilic. Harry avait trouvé dans la copie d'un de ses livres que les yeux du Basilic ne tuaient pas mais pétrifiaient quand ils étaient regardé indirectement. Et comme les chances pour que leur Fondateur ait un animal de compagnie qui soit un serpent vu son don de Fourchelangue était ridiculement élevé, ils étaient partit sur cette hypothèse. Maintenant ils réfléchissaient à quoi faire avec.

Tout ceci était problématique, l'école commençait à s'unir et les Nés-Moldus à adopter la culture sorcière petit à petit et voilà que cet héritier venait tout foutre en l'air ! Il avait bien essayé d'écouter discrètement ce que le serpent marmonnait, parce que oui, il l'entendait parler dans les murs (ses amis avait eut l'air sceptique quand il était partit en disant qu'il entendait une voix dans le mur). Mais bon, ils avaient finalement réunit toute la maison pour discuter du problème et Harry et Drago avaient été désigner pour faire un rapport à leur tête de maison, puisque le potioniste les adoraient, enfin, autant que cela était possible pour lui, en tout cas.

_ Donc si je résume bien, votre théorie est que nous avons un Basilic millénaire affamé dans le château qui vient de se réveiller d'une longue sieste et qui appartenait à Salazar. Ce même Basilic aurait été dressé par le Fondateur selon la rumeur pour tuer les Nés-Moldus mais vous avez un doute vu que pour l'instant aucun mort n'est à déplorer, seulement des pétrifications et aucune attaque directe. Ce dernier parcourrait l'école en passant par les canalisations qui seraient la seule chose lui permettant de ne pas se faire repérer car il serait, selon vos estimations, relativement encombrant et fort peu discret.

_ C'est à peu près ça parrain, tu as oublié le fait que quelqu'un à pris soin d'égorger tous les coqs se trouvant sur les terres de Poudlard, ces derniers pouvant provoquer une mort foudroyante au Basilic mais aussi le fait que les araignées fuient littéralement le château, et pour des bestioles ne supportant pas le froid c'est plutôt louche de les voir partir en plein hiver.

_ Les araignées étant le met préféré des Basilic, cela semble logique.

_ Maintenant, que vas-tu faire de cette hypothèse ? Demanda Harry.

_ Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. Soupira leur professeur.

Les trois Serpentards se retournèrent quand quelqu'un entra par la porte qui menait aux appartements de Severus.

_ Père. Ai-je envie de savoir pourquoi vous sortez des appartements de mon parrain ?

_ J'ai pris la cheminée, gamin insolent. Répliqua Lucius. J'ai reçu ta lettre et j'étais venu en discuter avec ton parrain.

_ A propos de notre hypothèse ?

_ Oui. Il se pourrait que j'ai glissé un artefact ayant appartenu au seigneur des Ténèbres dans le chaudron de Weasley fille.

_ Rien que ça ! Fit Severus.

_ Savez-vous de quoi il s'agissait exactement ? Demanda Harry.

_ Un moyen de le ramener à la vie. Soupira le Lord blond.

_ Lucius, vous savez que la seule chose que je n'ai pas approuvé dans les méthodes du Seigneur soit qu'il agisse comme un Griffondor intrépide vers ses derniers instants, qu'il rejette brutalement tous ses principes en torturant ses propres fidèles et qu'il soit responsable de l'extinction de plusieurs lignées sorcières.

_ Je sais Harry, je n'ai pas oublié notre conversation pendant les vacances d'hiver, mais le problème sera de le faire redevenir comme avant.

_ Si nous pouvons mettre la main sur ce 'moyen de le faire revenir', peut-être pourrions nous comprendre ce qui a mal tourné ? Fit le petit brun.

_ Probablement. Fit Severus. Voyez avec la Maison pour récupérer ce carnet et nous l'amener, nous verrons par la suite si nous pouvons en tirer quelque chose.

_ Je vais voir aussi pour qu'on mette la main sur ce qui reste du Seigneur. Fit Lucius.

C'est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard plusieurs cinquièmes années de Serpentards entrèrent en catastrophe dans la salle commun et sautèrent presque sur Harry pour leur faire part de leur découverte.

_ Elle a simplement dit 'ouvre-toi' puis 'escalier' ? Redemanda Severus au petit brun après avoir visionné le souvenir d'un des élèves présent lorsque Ginnevra avait ouvert un passage dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en parlant Fourchelangue.

_ Oui, aucun doute, les mots sont trop simple et distinct pour que je me sois trompé.

Avec l'aide de Remus et Sirius qui connaissaient le château comme leur poche, plusieurs mangemorts étaient entré discrètement à Poudlard et avaient atteint les toilettes de Mimi avec Harry, obligé d'être présent (malgré l'envie de Lucius, Severus, Sirius et Remus de le mettre en sécurité) car étant le seul Fourchelangue disponible. Le père de Théo lança rapidement un sort de magie noire au fantôme quand elle commença à hurler et foutre de l'eau partout. Harry s'approcha du lavabo et vit le petit serpent incrusté. Salazar devait être un genre de pervers très malsain pour cacher une foutue _chambre_ avec un foutu _Basilic_ dans les toilettes des _filles_. Ou alors il avait un sens de l'humour très étrange, au choix.

'ouvres-toi' siffla le petit brun et un gros trou se format dans le sol. 'escalier' siffla-t-il ensuite en priant très fort pour que ça marche car il était hors de question qu'il saute là-dedans.

_ Parfait. Fit-il en se tournant vers les mangemorts. Vous d'abord, moi après. Et si vous voyez un gros serpent, vous criez très fort, peut-être que je viendrais voir si je peux le résonner.

Le père de Théo renifla :

_ Pas à Serpentard pour rien, gamin.

_ Franchement Harry, fit Severus, on a deux Griffondors sous la main, pourquoi veux-tu qu'on passe en premier ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sirius et Remus restés à l'arrière.

_ On est courageux, pas suicidaires ! Répliqua Sirius.

_ Et on sera encore là dans un siècle si personne ne se décide à passer en premier. Fit Harry en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne sera jamais cette personne.

_ On peut tire ça à la courte paille ? Lança son parrain.

_ Hors de question, tu triches ! Répliqua son filleul.

_ Pourquoi on utilise pas le fantôme pour ouvrir la voie ? Qu'elle soit pétrifiée ou qu'elle se prenne un coup de croc ne changera pas grand-chose pour elle. Proposa le père de Pansy.

_ Je dois reconnaître que cette idée a du mérites. Fit Lucius. Bien, viens là Sirius, tu vas me servir de bouclier pendant que je déplacerais le fantôme.

C'est ainsi que Mimi servit d'éclaireur bien malgré elle. Sirius était en première position, suivit par Lucius, Severus, Walden Macnair, Corban Yaxley, Théodore Nott Senior, Patrick Parkinson et enfin Harry et Remus, ce dernier étant prêt à prendre son louveteau et la fuite au moindre danger, comme il l'avait promis à Sirius.

_ Alors ? Demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas grand-chose alors qu'ils avançaient dans ce qui ressemblait à une grotte.

_ Bah pour l'instant à part une porte avec des serpents et une mue de serpent géant, c'est plutôt calme. Fit son parrain.

_ On a besoin de toi pour l'ouvrir. Fit Severus.

Contrairement à ce que tous attendaient, le petit brun resta sagement à l'arrière et se contenta de siffler très fort un 'ouvre-toi'. Décidément il n'avait pas volé sa place à Serpentard… Une fois la porte ouverte ils entrèrent tous et se déployèrent en cercle, Harry se mettant au milieu. Il était après tout leur seule chance de négocier avec la bestiole.

_ Votre Fondateur avait des goûts merdiques. Fit Sirius en avisant l'immense statut en forme de tête ou celles en forme de serpents.

Le pire fut sans doute qu'aucun Serpentard, ancien ou actuel, n'eut le cœur de le contredire. Ils avisèrent plus loin le corps inconscient de la fille Weasley avec une sorte d'être transparent à ses côtés. Théodore fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le jeune homme de 20 ans translucide :

_ Mon Seigneur ?

_ Qui ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Théodore Nott.

_ Effectivement. Je doutais un peu qu'autant de temps ait passé mais elle ne m'avait pas mentit.

_ C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? S'étonna Sirius.

_ Oui. Répondit Nott.

_ Je l'imaginais plus… vieux ?

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_ Quoi ? Il est censé avoir ton âge je te signale, et tu n'es pas de première jeunesse.

_ Comment peut-on vous aider, Maître ?

L'homme face à eux fronça les sourcils.

_ Beaucoup de choses ont du passer pour qu'on en arrive là… Enfin, pour l'instant je prend la force vitale de cette gamine insouciante afin de ressusciter.

_ Tant mieux. Fit Harry, s'attirant les regards étonnés de tous les présents. Quoi ? Cette fille a un problème de toute façon, elle n'arrête pas de me suivre partout et se met à bégayer stupidement quand je me trouve face à elle, j'ai l'impression de revoir Quirell ! Grogna le brun.

_ Allons mon cher filleul, elle doit juste être amoureuse de toi. Elle est plutôt mignonne…

_ Elle m'indiffère.

_ Même pas un petit intérêt ? Insista Sirius.

_ La seule chose qu'elle a pour elle, c'est des grands-frères, jumeaux de leur état, avec de superbes paires de fesses. Satisfait parrain ?

Remus se retint d'éclater de rire devant la tête abasourdie de Patmol.

_ Nous cherchons un moyen de vous ramener à la vie, fit Harry en direction de Voldemort. Visiblement, une partie de vous est à l'état de spectre et une autre semble être vous.

_ Suis-je mort ?

_ Vous êtes devenu fou et avez tenté de me tuer après avoir assassiné mes parents, mais pour une raison inconnue le sort de mort s'est retourné contre vous. Expliqua Harry.

_ Voilà qui est problématique. J'aurais peut-être du écouté Slughorn quand il m'a mit en garde.

_ Contre ?

_ Le nombre d'Horcruxes que l'on peut supporter avant de sombrer dans la folie.

_ Horcruxe ? Demanda Harry.

_ Un Horcruxe est un objet dans lequel on a enfermé une partie de son âme. Très haute magie noire. Renseigna Lucius.

_ Exact. Fit Tom. Pour me ramener à la raison il faudrait rassembler tous mes Horcruxes.

_ Combien ?

_ Je voulais en faire sept.

_ Sept ?! S'exclama Lucius. Pas étonnant que la folie vous ait atteint, le créateur de cette technique n'a pu aller que jusqu'à trois avant de perdre la tête. Jamais personne n'a pu aller au-delà de ce nombre.

_ Le problème c'est que j'ignore à combien j'en était quand je suis 'mort'. Ce carnet est le deuxième et je n'ai pas accès aux souvenirs d'après sa création.

_ Donc soit on a de la chance et vous êtes le dernier, soit on a pas de chance et on doit retrouver votre spectre.

_ C'est à peu près ça. Mais… Un Horcruxe si c'est un être vivant, peut sentir les autres.

_ C'est vrai mais, cela ne posera-t-il pas problème qu'il y ait deux versions de vous ? Demanda Théodore.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça, quand je t'observe, gamin, j'ai l'impression de sentir une connexion, comme si toi aussi tu étais un Horcruxe.

_ Moi ? Fit Harry.

_ Ta cicatrice, c'est une blessure de haute magie noire qui ne veut pas partir. Fit Remus. Pomfresh a passé une heure à se plaindre qu'elle ne pouvait pas la soigner après la mort de James et Lily.

_ Aucun sort ne laisse une telle cicatrice. Fit Yaxley.

_ Peut-être qu'un bout de son âme est allé se mettre là parce que s'était comme une ouverture dans la protection de Lily et que le morcelage intensif avait affaiblit l'âme de base. Supposa Sirius.

_ Ça se tient. Fit Lucius. Mais pour en être certain Severus pourrait utiliser la légilimancie sur toi afin d'entrer en contact avec l'âme de notre Seigneur.

_ Ok. Accepta le petit brun.

_ Bon puisque on est d'accord, ne restons pas ici, fit Sirius, si Dumby nous tombe dessus on est tous cuit.

_ Le cabot à raison, fit Lucius, récupères les infos et envoies-les nous Severus, on fera en sorte de récupérer les Horcruxes et de rassembler l'âme.

_ On ne peut extraire l'âme d'un être vivant sans tuer l'une des deux âmes. Fit Tom. Tu devras donc rester un Horcruxe.

_ C'est probablement votre âme qui me permet de parler Fourchelangue, je ne vais pas refuser un tel don.

OoOoO

Les pétrifications avaient donc cessé et la fille Weasley fut retrouvée ligotée devant le bureau de Rusard avec une lettre d'aveu écrite de sa main. Cela avait fait beaucoup de bruit quand le concierge avait pénétré dans la grande salle en hurlant que la rouquine avouait qu'elle était responsable des pétrifications et de la tension dans le château tout ça dans le but d'attirer l'attention du Survivant sur elle pour qu'il vienne là sauver. Même si rien n'était prouvé, on la pensait coupable et beaucoup lui tournèrent le dos, déjà qu'elle passait son temps à raconter à tout le monde que le Survivant était amoureux d'elle et comptait l'épouser.

_ Vous savez déjà la théorie en ce qui concerne la légilimancie et l'occlumencie ? Demanda Severus à Harry alors qu'ils étaient tout deux dans son bureau.

_ Oui. J'ai commencé la méditation pour mettre des barrières en place, mais j'ignore leur efficacité.

_ Nous verrons bien.

Il fallut en tout trois séances de deux heures pour que le potioniste arrive à mettre le main sur le morceau d'âme recroquevillé au fin fond de l'esprit de Harry. Après quoi il fallut expliquer au bout d'âme tout ce qui était arrivé et les projets qu'ils avaient en accord avec un autre Horcruxe. Ce n'est que la veille des vacances d'hiver que Severus put fournir aux autres mangemorts les informations sur la localisation des Horcruxes et les protections mises en place.

Harry quitta ses amis pour retrouver son parrain et son oncle Moony avec qui il partit pour son château. Le Bal des Saturnales eut lieu le lendemain soir et le matin du 23 trouva Sirius et son filleul devant un solide petit déjeuner :

_ Square Grimmaurd ?

_ C'est ça Bambi, la demeure familiale des Black dans le Londres Moldu.

_ Et ta mère qui hait tant les moldu vivait au milieu d'eux ?

_ Ma mère a beau être Lady Black, c'est la seule propriété à laquelle mon père lui avait permis d'accéder. Il voulait vivre là et elle ne rêvait que de grandeur alors, comme c'était un mariage arrangé dans la famille, il l'a restreint autant qu'il a pu afin que sa folie des grandeurs ne ruine pas la famille.

_ Je vois. Et que va-t-on faire là-bas ?

_ Voir si l'elfe en chef, Kreattur, est toujours en vie ainsi que récupérer plusieurs choses dont la bibliothèque très bien fournit.

_ Fallait le dire avant. On y va ?

_ Calmes tes ardeurs de Serdaigle refoulé et va t'habiller, à moins que tu comptes y aller en peignoir ?

Harry renifla avant d'aller se vêtir dignement. Ils saluèrent Moony, Hedwige, Sty, Noun et Jug avant que Sirius ne les fassent transplaner dans une rue moldu complètement déserte.

_ C'est lugubre.

Sirius ignora la remarque de son filleul et se dirigea vers la porte. Il dut un peu forcer pour l'ouvrir mais finalement ils purent entrer. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir jusqu'aux pieds de l'escalier.

_ Ta mère avait des goûts particulier. Fit Harry en observant les têtes d'elfes empaillé sur les marches.

_ JE NE TE PERM…

Harry réagit au quart de tour dès que le tableaux commença à bouger et hurler en lançant un puissant stupéfix qui figea le tableau.

_ Par les petites culottes de Serpentard ! C'est qui cette mégère qui se permet de hurler comme ça ?!

_ Bambi, je te présente ma mère, Walburga Black.

_ Eh bien Lady Black, je suis déçu de constater le manque de savoir-vivre total dont vous faites preuve envers deux Lords.

Sirius ricana devant le ton moralisateur de son filleul et libéra le portrait.

_ Comment oses-tu gamin insolent ! Tu n'as rien d'un Lord !

_ Il l'est, mère. Je vous présente mon filleul, Lord Harry James Potter mais également Héritier Black.

_ Tu as récupéré le titre ?! Je t'avais renié !

_ Vous oui, peut-être, mais pas Lord Black. Fit Harry.

_ Père ne l'ayant pas fait, vous avez juste inversé l'ordre de succession entre Regulus et moi.

Le portrait ne dit rien mais on pouvait voir la femme qui fulminait de rage.

_ Bien, nous n'avons pas que cela à faire. Finit par annoncer Harry en figeant à nouveau le tableau pour ne pas entendre d'autres hurlements. Kreattur !

Un elfe décrépit apparut dans un 'pop'.

_ Que peut faire Kreattur pour le jeune maître. Demanda-t-il avant de marmonner des injures dans sa barbe à l'encontre de Harry et Sirius.

_ Tais-toi donc elfe ! Que je ne te reprenne plus à être si médisant envers tes maîtres ! Maintenant dis-moi dans quel état se trouve cette demeure.

_ Elle n'est pas habitable, jeune maître.

_ Que fais-tu de tes journée alors ?

_ Kreattur obéit à sa maîtresse et s'occupe d'elle.

_ Dans ce cas que ce soit bien clair : Elle n'est plus ta maîtresse et je t'interdit de lui obéir à nouveau comme si elle était Lady Black, tu la considéreras comme ce qu'elle est, un tableau de famille. Ensuite, tu n'es visiblement pas digne d'être l'elfe principal des Black. Sirius et moi irons à la pouponnière pour choisir un chef digne de la Maison à qui tu devras obéir comme s'il était nous. Est-ce clair ?

_ Kreattur a compris, Jeune Maître. Kreattur obéira.

_ Bien. Tu vas être transféré dans une nouvelle demeure, as-tu des possessions que tu souhaites emporter avec toi ? Si c'est le cas j'aimerais les voir avant de te donner ta nouvelle adresse.

_ Bien Jeune Maître, Kreattur vous les apporte.

Une fois l'elfe partit Harry se tourna vers son parrain :

_ Je suis fier de toi Bambi, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

_ Hum. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être comme ça, j'ai toujours été silencieux et observateur.

_ Passer du temps avec les serpents où ils te reconnaissaient pour toi et tes qualités t'as donné confiance. Ce n'est pas un mal, tu t'affirmes de plus en plus et feras un bon Lord.

_ Et pour Moony et toi ? Je sais que ce n'est pas le chemin que vous souhaitiez prendre.

_ Azkaban m'a brisé, Bambi. Je ne serais plus jamais celui que j'étais autrefois. J'ai amèrement regretté ma folie Griffondorienne quand j'ai poursuivit Peter plutôt que de prendre soin de toi. Maintenant, quoi que tu fasses, je serais toujours là pour toi, même si tu décides de t'allier au Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'exterminer tous les moldus pour régner sur le monde.

_ Tu sais que c'est vraiment dans mes projets ?

_ Moony et moi connaissons ta haine des moldus et on peut difficilement te blâmer après ce que tu as vécu chez ta tante. On pourrait essayer de te résonner, arguant qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça mais… on ne veut pas te perdre alors, même si parfois tes projets nous glacent d'effrois, jamais nous n'irons contre toi.

_ Merci d'être là pour moi, parrain.

_ Toujours, Harry, toujours.

OoOoO

_ Vous avez déjà trouvé un Horcruxe ?! S'étonna Lucius. Nous n'avons pourtant pas encore fait les équipes de recherche.

_ Eh bien tu peux rayer la grotte avec le médaillon vu qu'on vient de le trouver dans les affaires de mon elfe. Répondit Sirius.

_ Ok, je me passerais des détails, de toute façon ça m'arrange. On ne pouvait pas passer les protections sans devoir sacrifier quelqu'un et se faire attaquer par une armée d'inféris.

_ Pour les autres ?

_ Les équipes sont prêtes. Le rituel de rassemblement pourra être réalisé cet été. Harry doit être présent tout comme le spectre du Maître.

_ Ça promet…

Cette discussion entre Sirius et Lucius fut suivit par le Bal de Yule et la rentrée de Janvier. La fin de l'année fut calme et l'été arriva vite. Du rituel, le petit brun n'en garda qu'un vague souvenir si ce n'est les bras chaud qui l'avaient étreint et porté dans un lit comme s'il était le plus précieux des trésors. Il avait adoré cette sensation mais il savait que ce n'était ni Sirius, ni Remus. Il avait souvent repensé à cet instant et ça l'avait titillé dans le bas du ventre. Curieux quand à cette réaction anormale de son corps, il avait dévoré l'ensemble des livres de médicomagie de sa bibliothèque et de celle des Black qui avait été ajoutée. C'est finalement à la fin des vacances qu'il avait demandé à Sirius et Remus s'ils savaient ce qu'il avait.

Leur faisant totalement confiance il leur avait raconté les bras, la sensation d'appartenance, le bonheur et la chaleur dans son ventre. Son parrain avait semblé comprendre son problème vu qu'il avait drastiquement pâlit avant de maudire son père de l'avoir fait parrain. Remus s'était relevé d'un bond, tout rouge, et avait fuit la pièce en souhaitant bonne chance à Patmol qui en retour avait hurlé qu'il n'était qu'un sale traître. Dubitatif cette fois, il avait pressé son parrain de lui dire ce qu'il avait. C'est là qu'il avait eut la conversation la plus étrange qui soit à base de chou, de cigogne et d'un homme plantant des graines dans le ventre d'une femme. Heureusement, Sty était venu à la rescousse et lui avait simplement dit que c'était ses hormones qui se réveillaient, qu'il ressentait du désir physique pour la personne qui l'avait porté et que s'il voulait plus d'informations sur la procréation, plusieurs livres de gynécomagie se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque à côté de la section médicomagie. Harry avait hoché la tête et était partit consulter ces livres. Au moins avaient-ils le mérite d'être plus clair que les bafouillages de son parrain.

Le voilà donc sur le quai du Poudlard Express parfaitement au courant de tout le processus pubertaire dans lequel il était. Maintenant restait à savoir à qui étaient ces bras et pourquoi il s'était sentit si bien contre cette personne en particulier…

_ Harry.

_ Bonjour Lucius. Comment allez-vous ? Et votre ami ?

_ Nous allons bien. Sa demeure est encore en rénovation donc il va séjourner encore quelques temps au Manoir.

C'était le code qui avait été décidé pour parler en toute discrétion de Voldemort. Harry ne l'avait pas vu après le rituel car il avait eut besoin de beaucoup de repos et selon Lucius il en aurait encore besoin avant d'aller réclamer ses possessions aux Gobelins pour retrouver son propre château. Étant un descendant des Gaunt en ligne directe pas sa mère il avait accès à leur château ancestrale même si la dernière fois qu'il y avait été il était dans un triste état. Mais en dix ans il espérait que les elfes auraient eut le temps de tout remettre en ordre.

_ Justement, continua le blond, mon ami m'a remis ceci pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour lui la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu.

Harry accepta la boite et y découvrit le médaillon de Serpentard qu'il mit à son cou.

_ Vous le remercierez de ma part, Lucius, c'est un magnifique présent.

Le Lord blond acquiesça et Harry finit par monter dans le train avec ses amis.

_ Dis moi Ryry, commença Pansy, connais-tu les pratiques de cour ?

_ Comment cela ?

_ Eh bien, si un homme plus âgé t'offre un présent de grande valeur à travers un membre de ta famille c'est qu'il souhaite te faire la cour. Vu que tu as accepté le cadeau, tu as aussi accepté sa demande afin qu'il tente de te séduire.

_ Mais c'est… Enfin vous savez _qui_ c'est !

_ Bien sure, chéri. Lui répondit Pansy.

_ Il ne t'as pas encore passé la bague au doigt. Lui fit Blaise.

_ Parce que j'ai une chance de survie si je lui dit non ?

Ses amis grimacèrent. C'est vrai que personne n'osait dire non au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Pour l'instant profitons de notre troisième année, fit Daphnée, tu verras bien comment ça évoluera.

_ Elle a raison. Ajouta Théo. Dis-nous plutôt quelles options tu as pris ?

_ Arithmancie et Runes. Comme on avait décidé l'année dernière.

_ C'est vrai que les trois autres cours ne donne pas envie… Fit Pansy. SACM est salissant en plus d'être donné cette année par Hagrid.

_ Cet incapable ?

_ Hum, hum. Après la Divination si on a pas le don est inutile et même avec ça rate neuf fois sur dix… Et ne parlons même pas de l'étude des moldus…

_ En parlant de cours, vous savez si on doit encore supporter Lockart ? Demanda Blaise.

_ Il semblerait qu'il ait quitté son poste pour allez écrire un nouveau torchon… lui répondit Drago.

_ C'est mon parrain et mon oncle qui assurerons les cours en alternance. Les informa Harry.

_ Pourquoi en alternance ? S'étonna Daphnée.

_ Remus est très malade et Siri se remet encore d'Azkaban alors aucun des deux n'est assez en forme pour gérer le poste seul, voilà pourquoi ils se répartissent les tâches.

_ J'ignorais que ton oncle allait mal. Fit Théo.

_ Ce n'est pas mortel mais ça l'épuise. Mon parrain n'a pas voulut me dire ce qu'il avait mais le Professeur Snape lui fournit des potions pour qu'il aille mieux alors je ne m'en fait pas trop.

L'arrêt du train les empêcha de continuer leur conversation et ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches pour se rendre au château. Deux semaines après la rentrée Harry reçut un premier cadeau d'un hibou inconnu. Mais le mot écrit en Fourchelangue le remerciant d'accepter sa cour ne lui permit aucun doute quand à l'expéditeur. Ce fut ainsi toute l'année, Voldemort le couvrait de cadeaux et lui avait promis une rencontre cet été s'il voulait que ça aille plus loin entre eux en sachant que selon les règles ils ne pouvaient se toucher intimement avant ses seize ans donc il aurait le temps de se préparer mentalement à franchir le pas avec lui. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, il aimait beaucoup les attentions du Lord mais en même temps il était toujours hanté par ce sentiment de sécurité et d'appartenance qu'il avait ressentit après le rituel l'été dernier. Il se décida à demander à Lucius l'identité de la personne qui s'était occupé de lui afin d'essayer de mettre au clair ce qu'il ressentait.

_ Après le rituel, commença le blond alors qu'ils étaient dans un salon du manoir Malefoy en ce début Juillet, Tom a retrouvé toute sa tête et il est redevenu le jeune homme charismatique qui nous avait charmé. Tu était encore dans la protection de runes qui empêchait l'Horcruxe en toi de le rejoindre mais tu étais évanouit sur le sol. Il s'est alors levé et t'a récupéré avant de te porter dans sa chambre. Ton parrain à bien tenté de te récupérer mais il ne voulait rien entendre et lui a dit que lui plus que quiconque ne voulait que ta sécurité.

_ Parce que je suis son seul Horcruxe désormais.

_ Exact. Selon les textes que l'on a étudié tu vas grandir jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans, ta maturation magique, et après tu resteras ainsi, éternellement jeune.

_ Il a aussi un effet sur moi ?

_ Il empêche Tom de mourir, mais si toi tu meurt de vieillesse, ça ne sert à rien, alors la magie conserve aussi ton corps comme Tom qui aura éternellement 17 ans.

_ Mais… ne va-t-il pas avoir l'air trop jeune ?

_ Non, il fait plus vieux que son âge et à l'air d'avoir la vingtaine.

_ D'accord. Merci pour toutes ces précisions Lucius.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de le conduire là où Tom l'attendait pour leur première rencontre officielle depuis le début de la cour. Lucius et Théodore Nott Senior servant de chaperons. Harry fit de son mieux pour éloigner les voix de Pansy et Daphnée qui lui avaient bassiné des conseils de filles pour ce rendez-vous. Non vraiment il n'allait pas se mettre à rougir comme une gamine en mordillant sa lèvre et regardant le Lord par en dessous. Il n'était pas là pour le chauffer mais pour discuter ! Stupides femelles pensa-t-il en rougissant délicatement sous la voix suave du bel éphèbe face à lui.

_ En gagnant le Ministère par le Magenmagot nous pourrons renforcer le Secret et ainsi mieux nous protéger. Annonça Lucius.

_ Vous ne souhaitez plus éliminer les moldus ? S'enquit Harry pour s'empêcher de penser à ses amies.

_ Selon les rapports fait par le DCMI (Nda : Département de la Coopération magique Internationale), commença Théodore, les Moldus seront bientôt 6 milliards s'ils continuent de se reproduire et d'augmenter d'environ 1,5 % leur nombre chaque année.

_ Cela risque donc d'être difficile de tous les éliminer un part un. Conclut Lucius.

_ Mais il faudra les éliminer de manière plus subtile, de façon à ce qu'ils perdent la guerre sans jamais savoir qu'elle a commencé.

Tom sourit, il aimait ce résonnement terriblement Serpentard.

_ As-tu des idées, mon petit Horcruxe ? Fit-il au jeune garçon. Cela aurait pu ressembler à une insulte (et c'était probablement le cas pour tous les biens pensants de la Lumière), mais Harry adorait ce surnom car il éveillait en lui des sentiments d'appartenance et de protection. Il savait que tant qu'il aurait un bout de Tom en lui, jamais ce dernier n'acceptera qu'on lui fasse du tord.

_ Pourquoi pas une potion ?

_ Comment ça ? Questionna Lucius. Un poison ?

_ Pas exactement mais… mes amis et moi avons fait des recherches dans d'anciens livres de ma famille et nous avons trouvé un carnet entièrement rédigé en Fourchelangue par Salazar Serpentard. Il était dans les affaires que Godric a hérité de lui à sa mort et comme les Potter sont ses derniers descendants… enfin, le fait est que Salazar avait commencé à travailler sur une potion qui pouvait tuer les êtres non-magique.

_ Ça exterminerait tous les moldus ? S'intéressa Tom.

_ Pas que, les animaux et plantes non magique aussi. Tout ce qui vit, consomme de l'eau et n'est pas enfant de Magia.

_ C'est un peu extrême… Fit tout de même Théodore.

_ Raison pour laquelle elle n'a jamais servit, mais vu que ces recherches dates de mille ans je pense qu'il serait possible de reprendre les travaux de Salazar pour améliorer la potion.

_ Nous n'aurons alors plus qu'à en produire suffisamment, la mettre dans l'eau partout dans le monde et les moldus mourront tous. Conclut Lucius. C'est une brillante idée.

OoOoO

_ Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! S'exclama Pansy dans le train qui les ramenaient à Poudlard pour leur quatrième année. Il nous a félicité ! Le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire nous a félicité et même nos parents avaient des airs tellement fiers !

_ C'est vrai que je ne pensais pas qu'un jour mon père me dirait qu'il était 'immensément fier de moi' ! S'exclama à son tour Drago.

_ Et ma mère qui a accepté de nous donner des cours de nécromagie pour nous féliciter, sautilla Blaise, j'en reviens toujours pas ! Elle n'avait jamais accepter le moindre cours théorique !

_ C'est bien beau tout ça, mais vous oubliez le principal. Leur dit Théo.

_ La cour du Seigneur envers Harry ! Les renseigna Daphnée devant leurs airs interrogateur. Elle rigola doucement quand ils se jetèrent sur le petit brun en quête de potins croustillants. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle était également curieuse.

_ Tout va bien, nous sommes officiellement fiancés.

_ Félicitation Ryry ! S'exclama Pansy.

_ Oui ! Et selon le programme de Tom, on va se marier le jour de mes 17 ans.

_ Trop mignon.

_ Que comptes-tu faire après ? Demanda Théo, tu as des projets d'avenir ?

_ Je sais pas trop… Je pensais passer des Maîtrises dans différents domaines le temps de me faire une idée de ce que je veux.

_ Quel genre de Maîtrise ? Moi aussi j'aimerais bien en passer. Fit Blaise.

_ Potion, Runes, Métamorphose, Sortilège… et d'autres mais j'hésite encore.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu de leurs projets d'avenir avant que Drago ne les ramène à cette année :

_ Oui, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Mais mon parrain a dit qu'il serait interdit au moins de 17 ans.

_ Je me demande qui va représenter Poudlard. S'interrogea Daphnée.

_ Tant que ce n'est pas un Griffondor. Soupira Drago.

Finalement, se dit Harry, c'est un Poufsouffle. Il regarda Cédric partir de la grande salle et soupira, c'était enfin terminé et ils allaient pouvoir s'en aller. Il n'était vraiment pas intéressé par ce Tournois, c'était dangereux et pour quoi ? La gloire ? Comme si son statut de Survivant ne suffisait pas. Les milles Galions ? Ragnar lui faisait gagner dix fois cette sommes chaque jour grâce à ses investissements. Raison pour laquelle l'année fut calme malgré la présence des délégations et les épreuves. Maugrey, leur nouveau prof de DCFM, était bourru mais au moins il savait de quoi il parlait, même s'il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les Serpentards et avaient tendance à s'acharner sur Harry.

Drago ricanait encore en repensant au moment où il avait voulut surprendre le brun alors qu'il était penché sur son parchemin. Il lui avait hurlé « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE » dans les oreilles et Harry, réagissant au quart de tour, lui avait envoyé une fiole de potion contenant une puissante solution qui l'avait immobilisé avant de le menacer à la fois de sa baguette et d'une dague. Une fois de nouveau sur pieds, le prof lui avait juste dit 'bons réflexes' avant de sonner la fin du cours.

Viktor remporta finalement le Tournois et les délégations repartirent, laissant les étudiants seuls avec leurs examens.

_ Bambi, fit son parrain le lendemain de son anniversaire, dans un an tu auras l'âge de faire des cochonneries avec ton fiancé !

_ Je sais Patmol.

_ Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à te demander si tu connais toutes ces choses ou si tu as besoin de conseils ?

Harry observa son parrain avant de demander :

_ Moony t'a forcé ?

_ Il voulait être certain que tu était bien préparé. Répondit son parrain en faisant la moue.

_ Tu peux le rassurer, j'ai lu tous les livres traitant du sujet.

_ Et pour la pratique ?

_ Bonne idée parrain, j'y vais de ce pas.

Il planta Sirius au milieu de la bibliothèque et se servit de la cheminée pour se rendre au château des Gaunt. Il se rendit dans le bureau de Tom mais ne trouva personne, la bibliothèque était tout aussi vide il tenta donc le laboratoire de potion.

_ Tom, Professeur. Les salua-t-il.

_ Harry. Répondit simplement Severus.

_ Comment vas-tu mon petit Horcruxe ?

_ Bien, et toi ? Fit il en se coulant dans l'étreinte offerte par son fiancé.

_ Je suis satisfait. La potion avance bien tout comme la conquête du Magenmagot.

_ Vous avez réussit à concentrer les effets uniquement sur les Moldus ?

_ Oui, répondit Severus, mais nous ne savons pas encore comment la répandre.

_ Nous avons fait quelques recherches à Poudlard dans la section d'étude des moldus et nous avons peut-être la solution.

_ Vraiment ? Fit Tom.

_ Il y a déjà eut des cas de maladies très contagieuses qui se rependaient et faisaient beaucoup de morts. On peut reprendre le concept sauf que les moldus ne trouverons jamais ce qui les contamine ni comment cela se répand.

_ C'est intéressant, il faudrait que la potion disparaisse d'elle-même au bout d'un certain temps en plus de pouvoir se mélanger à de l'eau pour être répandue plus facilement. Posa Tom.

_ C'est faisable, acquiesça le potioniste, ça devrait être prêt pour la fin de l'été et alors, nous pourrons commencer à la répandre partout dans le monde.

C'est ainsi que la cinquième année de Harry fut ponctuée de lettres annonçant le décès des familles de Né-moldus ainsi que de nombreux articles de la Gazette qui parlaient de la mort massive de presque trois milliard de moldus à travers le monde. Si ça continuait ainsi, il n'y aurait plus aucun moldu quand le dernier des Potter finirait Poudlard. Pour ce qui est de Poudlard, le ministère avait réussit à leur imposer Dolorès Ombrage comme professeur de DCFM. La femme-crapaud tentait de se faire bien voire par les jeunes Héritiers, notamment les Serpentards, tout en condamnant ce en quoi ils croyaient. Étrange mélange… Harry était d'ailleurs très agacé par elle car la femme le détestait en raison de sa popularité qu'il n'utilisait pas pour soutenir Fudge mais le partit Traditionaliste de son fiancé. Le pire fut quand un première année de Serpentard rentra d'une retenue avec elle en tenant son bras contre lui.

Harry avait eut l'impression de se reconnaître dans le comportement craintif du jeune garçon et l'avait prit à part pour le rassurer et le soigner. Il avait été élu Préfet cette année et Daphnée Préfète. Quand il comprit qu'Ombrage torturait les élèves avec des Plumes de Sang il était directement allé voir Severus avec une lettre pour son fiancé et les souvenirs du jeune serpenteau. Deux jours plus tard le crapaud rose bonbon et son cher Fudge rejoignaient Azkaban où ils retrouveraient Peter sur qui Tom avait finit par mettre la main avant de le livrer aux aurors pour faire plaisir à son petit Horcruxe.

Il était désormais le jour de son seizième anniversaire et il pourrait donc aller plus loin avec Tom en sachant qu'ils ne devaient pas s'unir avant le mariage l'année d'après.

_ Joyeux anniversaire mon petit Horcruxe. Lui souffla Tom alors qu'il l'enlaçait par derrière.

Harry se sentait bien dans ses bras alors que sous eux s'étalait le jardin du château et que le balcon était désert en cette douce nuit d'été.

Harry était le seul qu'il aurait pu aimer car il était bien connu qu'il n'aimait que lui. Or le petit brun avait une partie de son âme en plus de beaucoup lui ressembler de part leurs enfances malheureuses, leurs haines des moldus et leurs côtés sombres. Lupin lui avait parlé de la protection de Evans-Potter qui était à l'origine de sa chute, mais ils avaient supposé que puisque Tom ne voulait que protéger Harry, alors elle n'était pas active pour lui. C'est pour cela qu'il savoura pleinement l'abandon dont fit preuve son fiancé cette nuit. Ils s'étaient simplement donné du plaisir avant de s'endormir, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dit qu'il ne serait pas contre avoir une telle créature dans son lit pendant l'éternité que durerait sa vie.

OoOoO

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Fit un Harry incrédule au Directeur de Poudlard qui le fixait avec des yeux pétillants.

_ Tu dois comprendre mon garçon que Voldemort n'est pas mort cette nuit-là et que quand il reviendra il cherchera à te tuer. Il est d'ailleurs très probable qu'il soit derrière les morts de moldus massives qui ont lieu à travers le monde. Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne parvienne à ses fins, il a déjà tué plus de la moitié de la population mondiale !

_ Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? On est même pas certain qu'il soit à l'origine de cette épidémie, le monde moldu a déjà été frappé par de telles maladies qui ont décimé les populations.

_ Cela n'a jamais été aussi meurtrier.

_ Parce qu'avant le commerce international n'était pas aussi développé. De toute manière je ne voie pas en quoi le sort des moldus concerne les sorciers.

_ Parce que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre d'eux.

_ Les moldus nous ont longtemps chassés et brûlés pour notre magie, les fêtes sorcières ont été abandonnées pour faire plaisir aux Né-moldus, les êtres magiques ont vu leurs droits diminués car ces mêmes Né-moldus en avaient peur car ils n'ont jamais prit le temps de comprendre comment notre monde fonctionnait, ne voulant pas s'y adapter et préférant imposer leurs croyances.

_ Mais…

_ Prenons un exemple concret, Directeur, Hermione Granger.

_ Eh bien ? Tout va bien avec Miss Granger.

_ Elle a monté une association pour la libération des elfes de maison sans jamais essayer de comprendre _pourquoi_ ils étaient liés à des sorciers. Si elle avait cherché ces raisons elle aurait trouvé qu'ils avaient besoin d'être lié à des lieux ou des êtres magiques pour survivre. Elle milite donc non pas pour la libération des elfes de maison, mais pour l'annihilation de cette race d'êtres magiques. Tout ça parce que selon elle les moldus ont abolit l'esclavage et que l'on devrait faire pareil. Comprenez-vous mon point de vue, Directeur ?

_ Oui mon garçon, je le comprend. Mais il te faut tout de même te préparer pour la guerre.

_ Je ne prendrais pas de cours supplémentaires et je n'entrerais pas dans votre 'Ordre du Phénix', Directeur, car j'estime que ce n'est pas à un enfant de quinze ans de mener une guerre. Vous allez devoir attendre mes dix-sept ans pour me refaire cette proposition. De plus, je suis certain que mon parrain sera amplement d'accord avec moi.

_ Je suis sûre que Sirius le sera, il m'a déjà dit qu'il ne te forcerais pas mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

_ Et c'est tout à votre honneur, même si vous arrivez quatorze ans trop tard.

_ Comment cela ?

_ Vous m'avez abandonné chez des personnes qui me haïssaient et qui m'ont traité comme une vermine pendant dix ans avant que je puisse me libérer d'eux.

_ Je suis certain que ta tante t'aimait et ne savait tout simplement pas te le montrer.

_ Directeur. J'ai été battu, affamé, humilié, rabaissé et autres joyeusetés. Je dormais dans un placard et jusqu'à mon entré à l'école à six ans _uniquement_ parce que c'était obligatoire je pensais que mon nom était 'monstre'. Je n'aurais pas été capable de répondre 'présent' à la maîtresse quand elle a appelé 'Harry Potter' si mon cousin ne m'avais pas dit que c'était mon nom. Si c'est tout, Directeur, mes amis m'attendent.

Albus acquiesça, les yeux exorbités et le teint pâle. Il se doutait que Pétunia n'allait pas être ravie de devoir s'occuper de son neveu, mais il n'imaginait pas que ce fut aussi horrible. Bon sang, pensa-t-il en regardant le garçon sortir, ils auraient de la chance si le Sauveur ne devenait pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres pire que Voldemort !

OoOoO

La sixième année de Harry fut paisible. A vrai dire, la seule chose agaçante fut l'intérêt un peu trop prononcé de la gente féminine envers sa personne. Mais il devait tout de même avouer que le contenu de ses coffres et son titre de Lord devaient être attractifs. Daphnée était fiancé à Blaise, Astoria à Drago et Théo à Pansy afin qu'on les laisse tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvés avec qui ils voulaient être. Qui a dit que les Sang-Pur faisaient des mariages arrangés ? Harry était donc le meilleur partit encore sur le marché des célibataires vu que personne ne savait pour ses fiançailles et ça, Sorcière Hebdo ne l'avait pas oublié sortant nombre d'articles sur lui pour aider les jeunes filles à lui mettre la main dessus.

_ Ta fleur préférée ?

_ Lys.

_ Mais non la rose, chéri. Ton dessert préféré ?

_ Tarte à la mélasse.

_ Mais non, c'est les patacitrouilles. Ta boisson préférée ?

_ Jus de citrouille.

_ Mais enfin, c'est le thé. Ta matière préférée ?

_ Runes Anciennes.

_ Raté, c'est la DCFM. Ta ...

_ C'est bon, Pansy, l'interrompit Drago, je crois qu'on a tous compris que ce n'était qu'un ramassis de sottises. Tu devrais vraiment faire savoir que tu es fiancé.

Harry soupira. Il le savait, mais après il y avait l'explication sur comment il s'était retrouvé fiancé à Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort. Il se voyait mal plaider devant le directeur que Tom était redevenu un gentil alors qu'il était en partie responsable, tout comme lui, des moldus qui mourraient en masse en dehors de Poudlard. Son fiancé devait d'ailleurs être en train d'organiser l'après suppression des moldus. Beaucoup de personnes à travers le monde avaient été contacté pour le Grand Nettoyage, autant des êtres magiques que des sorciers. Le but était de réparer les dégâts causés par les moldus et rendre les territoires sains, remettre les animaux non magiques à leurs places voir faire du ménage pour certaines espèces envahissantes. Tom était ravi car il avait pour cela put faire une alliance avec tous les peuples elfiques, ces derniers étant très contents de pouvoir assainir la Terre après les catastrophes écologiques causées par les moldus. Surtout au niveau du Japon où l'air était encore emplit de radioactivité.

Les derniers moldus rendirent l'âme quelques jours avant les dix-sept ans de Harry et son mariage en grandes pompes avec l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. Beaucoup de beau monde fut rassemblé pour l'occasion, d'autant que plusieurs mangemorts avaient été libérés d'Azkaban, le peu resté en arrière ayant succombé à la folie il avait été décidé de les achever. Harry était donc dans un salon du château des Gaunt entièrement rénové et aussi majestueux que celui des Potter, avec Narcissa, Drago, Pansy, Daphnée, Noun et Sirius qui s'agitaient autour de lui. Remus se tenait plus loin avec Hedwige, Sty, Jug, Blaise et Théo. Il savait que Lucius et Severus se trouvaient auprès son son futur mari, probablement avec le père de Théo et d'autres mangemorts.

_ Regardes-toi Bambi, tu es tellement mignon ! Tes parents auraient été fiers. Sautilla son parrain.

_ J'espère qu'ils le sont.

_ Quoi que tu fasses, James et Lily n'auraient jamais cessé d'être fiers de toi, louveteau. Lui dit gentiment Remus, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tout est parfait mon chéri, tu es parfait. Lui dit Narcissa. Es-tu prêt cousin ? Tu ne dois pas faire honte à si belle créature !

Sirius portait un ensemble sorcier bleu roi tandis que son filleul était entièrement vêtu de blanc aux finitions dorées. Ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'au bas de ses reins et avaient été lissé par Daphnée avant qu'elle ne les rassemble sur sa tête en une coiffure compliquée et qu'elle ne glisses plusieurs diamants étincelants et des Lys blanc. Sa robe de sorcier descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles et il était pieds nus. Le mariage se déroulerait dans le parc, proche de la nature et donc de la magie. Les deux époux conduiraient leurs invités jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait l'autel de Magia et feraient leurs offrandes en premier, suivit par les invités. Puis les deux mariés demanderaient bénédiction à Magia qui, si elle acceptait de les lier, ferait disparaître les offrandes dans des étincelles de magie et ferait s'enrouler un ruban d'or autour de leurs mains liées. Après s'en suivrait une fête dans le parc où les présents pourront danser, chanter, manger et s'amuser. L'Union aurait lieu vers midi quand le soleil est au plus haut et la fête durerait jusque tard dans la nuit. Les deux époux se retireraient en soirée pour consommer l'Union avant de s'offrir quelques jours de répit pour savourer.

OoOoO

_ Cela devient inquiétant, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir le Professeur Snape.

_ Je sais Théo, je compte y aller en fin de journée. Répondit un Harry très vert qui venait encore de rendre le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

On était fin Avril et il restait à Harry un mois et demi avant les examens des ASPICs, pourtant cela faisait trois jours qu'il se sentait nauséeux. Pourtant il n'était pas stressé, il était toujours dans les trois premiers de sa promotion avec Drago et Théo et ses bulletins n'étaient remplis que de O depuis sa première année. Il était tout de même un peu anxieux quand il alla frapper à la porte de son professeur en ce jeudi soir.

_ Harry ? Tout va bien ?

_ Pas vraiment Professeur, je crois que je suis malade, je n'arrête pas de vomir chaque matin et Théo est inquiet de ça, il dit qu'aucune maladie ne donne ce genre de symptôme.

_ Aucune maladie sorcière, non. Peut-être une maladie moldue ? Nous allons vérifier tout ça avant de paniquer.

Severus fit passer plusieurs tests au garçon avant de brusquement relever les yeux du parchemin où s'inscrivaient les résultats.

_ As-tu eut des relations sexuelles récemment ?

_ Avec Tom il y a deux semaines pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

_ Bien, ça concorde.

_ De quoi ?

Le potioniste ne répondit rien, se contentant d'envoyer une note dans la cheminée. Il proposa par la suite un thé au garçon en lui assurant que tout allait bien mais qu'il voulait que Tom soit là pour tout lui dire. Ce dernier se joignit a eux en passant par la cheminée quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Tout va bien ? Que se passe-t-il mon petit Horcruxe ?

_ Je ne sais pas Tom. Professeur ?

_ Eh bien, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Harry est enceinte de presque deux semaines. Félicitation.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Il leur fit un sourire en coin avant d'aller dans son laboratoire, les laissant discuter seuls de cette nouvelle.

_ C'est plutôt… inattendu. Fit Tom avec hésitation avant de voir que son Horcruxe regardait son ventre les yeux scintillants de bonheur.

_ C'est fantastique, Tom ! Nous allons avoir un bébé ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir mon propre enfant pour pouvoir lui donner tout ce dont j'ai manqué.

_ Oui. Un Héritier qui sera digne de nous et qui aura tout ce qu'il souhaite.

_ Es-tu heureux Tom ?

_ Je suis satisfait. Sourit-il. Est-ce que cela ira pour tes ASPICs ou veux-tu rentrer chez nous ?

_ Je pense que ça ira. Je ne suis pas stressé pour les examens et je ferais très attention.

_ Bien.

Harry s'assit sur les genoux de son mari et se blottit contre lui. Tom fut ravi de le câliner, il avait manqué de chaleur humaine toute sa vie mais avec son petit mari, ils apprenaient doucement à aimer à nouveau. Leurs gestes tendres avaient été hésitants dès le début, ayant tous les deux eut une enfance difficile, mais ils avaient prit confiance l'un en l'autre et ils étaient plus naturels désormais même si pour un point de vue extérieur, ils avaient l'air distant. Plus tard, c'est un Harry d'excellente humeur qui annonça à ses amis la bonne nouvelle alors qu'ils étaient tous dans leur chambre à Théo et lui.

_ Un bébé ?! Mais c'est génial ! Oh chéri j'ai tellement hâte de te voir avec un petit ventre tout rond ! Se réjouit Pansy.

Daphnée et elle se mirent ensuite à parler chiffon, vite rejoins par Drago. Ses amis étaient ravis pour lui et se promirent de veiller sur lui et son enfant.

OoOoO

Neuf mois plus tard, alors que le monde magique se reconstruisait doucement sur les ruines du monde moldu, Harry accoucha d'une magnifique petite fille aux cheveux noir comme ses deux papas et aux yeux vert comme celui qui l'avait porté.

_ Bienvenue chez toi, Amaryllis Harielle Toma Riddle-Potter. Souffla un Harry épuisé avant de se laisser aller à l'inconscience.

Tom s'assit sur le lit de son mari avec leur fille contre lui :

_ Eh bien petite princesse, fit-il en fixant Amaryllis dans ses bras, j'espère que tu seras une digne Héritière et que tu ne voudras jamais de petit frère ou de petite sœur, parce qu'il est hors de question que je repasse trois heures à me faire insulter et broyer la main, moi, le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire ! Une honte n'est-ce pas ? Le bébé dans ses bras se contenta de gazouiller joyeusement lui arrachant un sourire et provoquant une chaleur dans son cœur qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir un jour.

Fin~

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que vous ne trouvez pas la fin trop précipitée (c'est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à faire sans avoir l'impression de ne pas tout dire).

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire et rendez-vous dans une prochaine fic !


End file.
